Desire
by ShyGuyTsukasa
Summary: This is the story of my oc and her journey on becoming the captain of the 5th division. There were some ups and downs but she was sure to remain strong.
1. Chapter 1

"And…uh...so…" Kisuke started to say. "I'm pleased to inform you that I've been placed to be your new captain…" He rubbed the back of his head as he introduced himself. "Nice to meet you." He added.

Hiyori Sarugaki, the lieutenant of the 12th division, had her arms crossed the whole time. She really hated the fact that this man was here. She also was not too happy when their previous captain Kirito Hikifune had left without even saying _goodbye_.

Kisuke turned over to her reached out his hand. If she was going to be his lieutenant, he was going start being on good terms with her. "Hello there." He greeted with a smile, hand still stretched out for her to grab.

Hiyori didn't have to think twice about slapping Kisuke's hand away. Captain or not, she was not going to let this slide. "I will _not_ accept this. I already don't like that captain Hikifune left us so fast and now we get you?! Come _on, _you're from the 2nd division. That's the stealth force. You're killers! Someone who spent his time secretly killing people isn't a suitable choice to be our captain!"

"Lieutenant please, you're going too far in front of the captain…" One of the division members pleaded.

Hiyori turned to him. "Am I? I'm just saying out loud what I know that _every one of you_ is thinking." Then her voice rose. "Well isn't that what you think?!" She pointed at Kisuke but kept eye contact with all the other members. "How will it be possible for us to take orders from some nobody like him?"

"Well I…"

"We'll obey him…"

Kisuke rubbed the back of his head, unsure of what to say or do.

That ticked her off and Hiyori reached out and grabbed his shinigami robes and pulled him close to her. "What's so _funny_?! Didn't you hear me earlier when I insulted your old squad? You had no reaction at all!" She tightened her grip. "You coward! Aren't you angry at me for that?!"

Kisuke just smiled at her. "Not at all. After all, I'm the captain of the 12th division now. That's what I decided this morning. When I get out of this bed, I will belong to the 12th division." He explained. "I consciously decided that I will only get angry if someone criticizes someone from the 12th division." He turned away. "I think it's nice that you're able to choose what upsets you and what doesn't. I believe the will to change the way we think really allows us to start over."

Hiyori loosened her grip on his robes.

Then the new captain turned to her with a smile. "Right?"

One minute of silence passed until the lieutenant kicked Kisuke in the balls. It didn't faze him at all and he just stared as Hiyori ran out the door. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?! _You are_ nuts!" She slammed the door.

Kisuke just stared at the door and sighed. What caught his eye was a head of purple hair, so he turned to the girl standing in front of him. "I'm so sorry captain." The girl bowed.

Kisuke blinked at her gesture, not expecting it at all.

The girl stood upright and smiled. "Hiyori is a really nice person once you get to know her. It might take some time but it would be worth it!" She told him. "Excuse me." The girl went out the door to follow Hiyori.

Kisuke turned to the remaining members of the division. "Who was she?" He asked. She hadn't introduced herself to him yet and he did want to know everyone's names. He couldn't help but feel really attracted to periwinkle blue eyes and how much they stood out to him.

"Oh her?" One of the members spoke up. "That was the sweetheart of the division and also lieutenant Hiyori's best friend and our 4th seat, Naomi Hitsugaya."

**A.N: Hey guys! I was nervous at first to post my bleach fanfic that I have been working on but then I finally decided to do it. I just recently started my semester so I don't know how often I will update but I will be sure to when I get the chance. Thank you for reading and let me know what you guys think!**

_**~ShyGuyTsukasa**_


	2. Chapter 2

"What's the deal? I thought we were going to some creepy place called the maggots nest. This is the 2nd division's barrack's grounds." Hiyori commented as they walked through the grounds.

Naomi kept her pace and walked next to Hiyori. She was joining Captain Urahara and Hiyori on going to the maggot's nest. She didn't exactly know _why _Hiyori had asked her but she couldn't say no to her best friend could she?

"You've heard of the stealth force, haven't you lieutenant Hiyori?" Kisuke asked, keeping his pace in front of the two girls.

"Well of course, I have. It's your old unit, Kisuke." Hiyori responded. "And stop trying to change the subject!"

"The stealth force is quite unique; it's an organization that is separate from the 13 divisions." Kisuke explained. "As one of the four great noble families who posses great soul reaper powers, the Shihouin clan serves as the supreme commander of the stealth force, and when the head of the Shihouin clan becomes a captain of one of the 13 divisions, that squad invariably becomes a close association with the stealth force."

"What, are they murderers or something?" Hiyori asked.

"Almost." Kisuke replied. "Yoruichi, who is the current supreme commander, also serves as the captain of the 2nd division. That means the current stealth force is an organization pretty much under the direct control of the 2nd division. The stealth force is divided into 5 units and each unit leader is a seated officer of the 2nd division. I was the leader of unit 3, which is also known as the confinement unit."

"You mean you were a yard hack."

Kisuke turned to Hiyori. "I believe the correct term would have been prison guard."

Naomi stayed silent as the two talked. This was a lot of information to take in that she did not know about.

Kisuke continued. "My main duties, at that time, were to confine and take charge over anyone who committed punishable offences within the Seireitei."

"Which made you a yard hack." Hiyori said again.

"I was just a guard."

"It's the _same _thing! Your job was to swagger around the criminals and keep them in their place, right?"

"The confinement unit had another duty you may not heard about. We trained and deployed special containment officers."

"Huh?" Hiyori and Naomi asked in unison.

"And what did_ they_ do?" Hiyori asked.

"Their job was a little more complex. They were to investigate surveillance and, if necessary, apprehend any soul reapers within the 13 divisions whose ideas or actions could put other soul reapers at risk, or create an obstruction to the squad's duties." Kisuke told them.

"What are you _saying?_" Hiyori asked. "You're very confusing when you talk, can't you find a simple way to say things?!" Hiyori turned to Naomi. "Did you understand? Are you as confused as I am?"

"Yes." Naomi responded. "Sorry, captain."

Kisuke turned to the two girls. "Alright, here it is in a nutshell. Our job was to catch and lock up dangerous elements within the 13 divisions. The facility where we put them is here in the 2nd division's barracks. It's isolated on the North West side of these grounds beyond the huge 54 meter wide moat."

Naomi, Kisuke and Hiyori stopped in front of a door with two guards standing on each side of the door. "Here it is. The underground confinement station also known as the maggots nest."

Xxx

The trio went through the doors and went down the stairs. Naomi had never been here before and she was a little creeped out. She gripped onto Hiyori's shinigami robe as they went down the stairs.

When they went through the door, they were in the company of everyone in the maggots nest. They were staring at the trio who just walked in and Naomi and Hiyori felt themselves staring back.

"It's still a prison of course; I mean you're not allowed to leave this place. Their activities within the facility are restricted." Kisuke told them.

Hiyori and Naomi started following Kisuke as he began walking through the maggots nest.

"I advise you to be careful." Kisuke warned them. "Sometimes without warning, someone will attack suddenly."

Naomi blinked and scooted closer to Hiyori. She wasn't a fighter and she was afraid of what these people might do.

"So tell me, what exactly did these people do?" Hiyori asked.

"Not a thing." Kisuke replied.

"What?"

"So why are they here?" Naomi asked.

"As I tried to explain, these people haven't actually done anything wrong, yet. According to the criteria of the Seireitei, they were people who were determined to be dangerous elements within the Soul Society. They committed no crimes, so we cannot trial them, however, if they were left free, they could well up being dangerous. That's why we keep them confined in here, safely tucked away."

"That's crazy!" Hiyori ran in front of him, causing him to stop in his tracks.

Naomi stopped as well and stared at Hiyori.

"They haven't done a thing! And you still keep them locked up?!"

"Hiyori let me ask you something. Up until now, you know anybody who's resigned from the 13 divisions?"

"Well I…I suppose there has been a couple but…what's your point?"

"Truth of the matter is there's nothing within our system that allows someone to resign." Kisuke explained. "Those who have no choice but to leave the squad for personal reasons are considered to be on leave of absence. If they are not able to return after a specified period of time, they are discharged. We cannot willingly accept the resignation of a Soul reaper."

"Are you serious?" Hiyori asked.

"If you leave the squad, you resigned from the organization and since resignation is not allowed, you are expelled and to be brought here and placed in confinement."

"I don't get it, why would you go through all that trouble?"

"The 13 divisions are a noble organization and as such must never produce unsuitable elements for among those accepted into its membership. That's the philosophy of Central 46, the group that rules the Seireitei." Kisuke said. "So rather than allow unsuitable back into general population, they're taken away and dealt with in secret as deserters."

Naomi blinked.

"Hiyori, Naomi, something has been on my mind since I was assigned to this place as the unit leader. I don't argue that the people here are all potentially dangerous, but in many cases I believe that negative energy can be turned into something extremely positive if we could only provide them an environment where they can put their abilities to use."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hiyori shouted. "You're keeping them confined because they're dangerous and now you want to somehow _use _their abilities?"

"Hiyori."

Hiyori looked over at the man who called her name.

"I can't believe it, you're really here."

"Big mouth is here?"

Naomi looked at her. "Who is he?"

"We graduated together." Hiyori responded. "I thought he resigned a while back. He always used to boast about things he was going to do like one day be in charge of the Seireitei. That's why we all ended up calling him 'Big Mouth' ".

"Hiyori!" The guy known as 'Big Mouth' ran over to her.

Kisuke stepped back and pulled Naomi with him so she stood next to him.

Big Mouth went on one knee and put both hands on the side of her arm. "Please, you've got to help me! We were colleagues, weren't we? I just want to go home! Please, I just want to go home." He begged.

A big guy appeared behind Hiyori.

"Hiyori!" Naomi shouted.

Hiyori looked behind her and immediately went to grab her zanpaktou but it wasn't there. _Damn, I left my zanpaktou at the barracks! _What was Hiyori going to do?

Hiyori lost her balance and fell backwards on her butt.

Naomi rushed to her quickly.

In front of them, Kisuke was blocking the big guy's punch with his hand. The big guy was struggling and groaning but Kisuke wasn't fazed at all.

"I'm sorry, I knew you forgot your zanpaktou but I didn't say anything. Bringing any kind of weapon into the confinement station is expressly forbidden. That's why there is a harden fast requirement of anyone leading the confinement unit that they have to have excellent fighting skills. Enough to subdue someone unarmed."

The big guy kept struggling but Kisuke just smirked. "My my, you've already forgotten my face. It's only been two days. And after I took such good care of you." Then Kisuke turned around, grabbed the big guys robe and easily threw him forwards.

"Now's our chance!" Other members took their chance and ran to Kisuke. But Kisuke fought them off. Each and every one that tried to pick a fight with him.

Hiyori and Naomi watched in amazement.

_Captain Urahara's fighting skills are amazing; maybe I could ask him to teach me. _Naomi thought. It would be good for her. But then suddenly she had felt strong arms around her neck.

"Don't move." Big Mouth warned.

Naomi grabbed onto his arm, trying to pull herself free but he was too strong.

Kisuke's eyes widened.

Hiyori growled. "Let go of her, you piece of shit!"

"I just want you to get me out of here right now!" He said. "If you don't, I'll cut her throat!" He threatened.

Naomi's eyes widened and she looked from Kisuke to Hiyori. She felt helpless. She had no idea what to do.

"Hey, please…I think we can…" Kisuke started.

"Hell fucking no!" Hiyori jumped and kicked Big Mouth right in the face. It all happened so fast that Big Mouth didn't have enough time to react. He fell backwards and his mouth was swollen and some of his teeth had fallen out.

"Are you okay?" Kisuke asked her.

Naomi nodded. "Y-Yeah." She was still a little bit shaken. "Sorry."

"What for?" Kisuke asked.

"That's what you get for messing with her, you fucking jerk!" Hiyori snarled. She turned to Naomi. "Are you okay?"

Naomi smiled. "Yes, thank you."

Hiyori grabbed Naomi's hand. "Let's get out of here."

Xxx

After going to speak to Mayuri Kurotsuchi about joining the department of research and development (thankfully he agreed!), Kisuke, Hiyori and Naomi were back in the squad 12 barracks.

Naomi knocked on the door to Kisuke's office.

"Come in, Naomi."

"Captain Urahara, I have finished the paperwork you asked me to do." Naomi entered the room and placed it on his desk. "I'm off to bed, so have a good night." She was about to leave the room but his voice stopped her.

"Wait."

Naomi turned around. "Yes?"

"In the maggots nest, I asked why you were sorry and you didn't reply…rather you didn't have the chance to." Kisuke looked at her. "Tell me."

"I was sorry to not have done anything." Naomi hugged herself. "I didn't know _what_ to do."

"You don't have to be sorry. I'm going to arrange for someone to teach you fighting skills." Kisuke told her. "I need my squad members to be able to protect themselves if I'm not there, right?" He smiled a bit. "I know you're not a fighter but-"

"W-Well…" Naomi spoke up.

Kisuke just looked at her.

Naomi blushed of embarrassment. "I would like to learn hand to hand combat." She told him.

Kisuke smiled at her. "I'll arrange lessons with Yoruichi and Soi Fon, how does that sound?"

"Sounds great!" Naomi beamed. "I'm looking forward to it, thank you so much Captain Urahara."

He laughed. "At least have me tell them about it."

"Oh, right!"

'I'm sure they would agree, you have nothing to worry about."

Naomi smiled at him. "Good night, Captain."

"Good night."

Kisuke watched her walk away. He was glad that she wanted to learn hand to hand combat. Just seeing her look of panic that she gave him worried him. If she didn't know what to do then, what was she going to do in the future to protect herself? That's why he made the decision of arranging someone to teach her hand to hand combat. Someone who was a great fighter. And obviously the person that came to mind was Yoruichi. He was going to ask Soi Fon as well, just in case Yoruichi was busy for the day or whatever and she could fill in. He made sure to ask them early tomorrow so he could let Naomi know their answer.

**A.N: Hey guys! Sorry it took such a long time to update but here is chapter 2. I hope everyone enjoys the story so far! Sorry that it is a little slow but I promise that it will start getting better as the chapters are updated. I don't know when chapter 3 will be up but I will be working on it so stay tuned!**

**S.G Tsukasa**


	3. Chapter 3

Naomi woke up the next day. She sat up and yawned. Today, she was going to find out what Yoruichi's and Soi Fon's answers were. She was really eager to find out and she hoped they said yes. She really wanted to learn hand to hand combat and didn't want another incident like what happened in the maggot's nest. What if she had been alone?

The door flew open and Yoruichi walked through it.

"Captain, you can't just barge into someone's room like that!" Soi Fon told her.

"I-It's alright." Naomi was already getting intimidated. And why was she here? Was Yoruichi going to refuse to teach her? Did Yoruichi think she wasn't prepared for this? Oh no, oh no, oh no!

"Captain, I know I may seem-"

Yoruichi cut her off by placing a finger to Naomi's lips. "I'm looking forward to teaching you." She said, smiling. She then put her hands together.

That one sentence made Naomi's eyes light up. "Really?!"

Yoruichi grinned. "Yes really. Oh and sorry for barging into your room. I wanted to tell you in person that I agreed to teach you hand to hand combat. And oh yes, Soi Fon will also be teaching you when I'm not available to." She slapped Naomi on the back. "You're lucky that your captain is a close friend of mine. I see a lot of potential in you, Naomi."

Naomi stared at Yoruichi in awe. "I-I'll do my best!"

Soi Fon peeked her head into the room. "Captain, we have to go."

"Oh right." Yoruichi nodded and stood. "I'll see you this afternoon." She left the room.

Soi Fon smiled at Naomi. "I'll look forward to working with you too." She also left and followed Yoruichi.

Naomi smiled happily. "Yes!" She threw her arms in the air.

"I take it Yoruichi agreed?"

Naomi froze, hands still in the air. She looked at the entrance and saw Kisuke standing there. Embarrassed, Naomi blushed. "Y-Yes, she did." She told him.

Kisuke laughed. "Well, I hope you learn a lot and one day, you can show me what you've learnt."

"That sounds great!"

Kisuke turned around so his back was to her. "Be careful though, Yoruichi won't go easy on you."

"H-Huh?!"

Xxx

Naomi had eaten something as soon as Kisuke left the room. After eating, she did some paperwork. Now she was getting nervous! Maybe Urahara was joking. He didn't seem like the type to joke around about this kind of stuff…right? She really hoped she wasn't going to screw up on her first day. She sighed.

_Maybe this isn't such a good idea…_

"What's with the long face?"

Naomi blinked and looked up, seeing Kisuke at the entrance. "Oh, um…nothing."

"That expression wasn't for nothing, was it?"

Naomi sighed. "I'm excited to learn but I'm also nervous."

"I can tell." Kisuke noted. "Look, just go for it. I know you really want to learn. Just give it your best shot." He smiled.

"Y-Yeah."

"Now, shouldn't you be going? It's already almost time."

Naomi stood. "Gah! Really? I was so absorbed in the paperwork that I forgot about the time!" She put her hands to the side of her head. "Okay, I'm going to go. I'll be back later!" She rushed out the door.

"Tell me how it went when you get back!"

"Will do!"

xxx

"Good work today. You were great."

Naomi and Yoruichi had been training all afternoon and Naomi was exhausted. She felt like she just finished working out. Her body wasn't going to be happy tomorrow. She was going to be so freaking sore! It wasn't as bad as Naomi thought it was going to be. Yoruichi just had her throw some punches and a few kicks, then helped her with her posture. They were going to work on posture when fighting and then Naomi's stamina. As Yoruichi said, fights could last a while and Naomi had to be capable of still going on. And later on into the training, Yoruichi, or Soifon, was going to teach her the flash step.

Naomi slowly made her way to her room in the barracks and slowly got into her bed. She was going to rest now and relax.

"_Soooo?"_

Naomi sat up and saw her captain at the door. "Oh my god, Captain Urahara." She placed one hand on her chest. "You _have _to stop doing that!"

"I thought you sensed my spiritual pressure before coming here."

"Oh, umm no I didn't."

"Well that's another thing we have to work on then!" Kisuke grinned.

Naomi smiled a little bit. "A-Alright."

"How did it go?" Kisuke asked, making his way to sit in front of her.

"I think it went well!" Naomi replied. "I'm exhausted and I know my body is going to be sore tomorrow." She let out a laugh. "But I know it will all be worth it. I'm not going to give up."

"Glad to hear it." Kisuke eyed her sword on the floor leaning against her desk. "That's your sword, eh? I've never seen you using that." He turned back to look at her.

"I have the sword but…the thing is…I don't really know _how _to use a sword." Naomi explained. "Like the proper techniques and…stuff."

"Miss Hitsugaya, can you tell me exactly _why _Captain Hikifune asked you to be in her squad when you don't even know how to do _hand to hand combat _and _how to use a sword?_" Kisuke's voice was low and Naomi has never seen it before so it scared her.

"I-I do know some kido spells." She replied, voice shaken. "And she let me in because of my-"

"You fucking asshole!"

Naomi didn't have the time to answer because Hiyori came flying through the door, foot outwards and kicked Kisuke in the face. "You honestly think you have the right to say that to someone?!" She fumed. "Captain or not, that's _not _something you should say!"

"H-Hiyori, please…"

"Naomi is the sweetest person I know. She joined the squad because Captain Hikifune _asked _her to. She may not be a fighter but that didn't bother her! Why should it bother you?! Naomi could never hurt a fly and now I see that she's _learning_ hand to hand combat?!"

"I just want her to be able to protect herself that's all." Kisuke replied. "I don't want her to feel helpless like she did in the maggots nest that time. I don't want to be on a mission and have to worry about her. I don't want her to feel like she has to be protected all the time. Am I really the bad guy here? For wanting to protect her? I asked her if she wanted to learn-"

Hiyori interrupted him by slapping him across the face.

"What was that for?!"

"For making her cry."

Kisuke's eyes widened and he turned to Naomi, who was crying.

When she noticed he was looking at her, Naomi rubbed her eyes. "I-I'm sorry for crying. It's just that you scared me with your tone and what you said and I know I don't know how to do all of that stuff but I am willing to learn all of that. I don't want to be a burden on anybody. I want to be able to protect myself."

Kisuke rubbed the back of his head. "Look, I'm sorry. All I wanted was the best for you. And I'm sorry for putting you down. You are a really sweet girl and I'm happy to have you in my squad."

"I accept your apology." With a tear stained face, Naomi smiled at him.

Kisuke couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Oh my god, get a room."

Both Naomi and Kisuke blushed at that comment.

"H-Hiyori!"

But Hiyori just smirked at them. "Oh please Captain, you're always at her doorway asking her things and wanting to know about her day. I'm starting to think you said all those stupid things just to get a rise out of her."

"I would do nothing of the sort!"

Hiyori looked at him skeptically. "Really? _Really?_"

Kisuke sighed and stood. "Okay Naomi, I'm going to speak to the other captains and the kido corps to help you learn sword fighting skills and kido."

"Thank you Captain!" Naomi smiled at him.

Kisuke turned to her. "Look, I'm sorry again, okay?"

"It's alright, it's alright."

"No, it's not! I made you cry and-"

"Oh my god, not this fucking thing again."

"Look, Captain its okay. I accepted your apology." Naomi looked at Hiyori. "And thank you for coming."

Hiyori smiled back. "Anytime."

"Oh and umm, can you two…"

Hiyori's eyes widened.

"No! No! Just make up! I mean, I don't want any tension between you two."

"Listen Hiyori-"

"If you make her cry again, I'm going to kick your ass."

…

…

…

"Well then." Kisuke cleared his throat. "I must be on my way. Have you eaten anything? I'll bring something for you."

"Oh, that's really nice of you."

Hiyori shook her head. "Captain, I'm going to bring her food and talk about our day. You go in your office and do captain things. I'll take care of her tonight."

"Ya but, if he wants to eat with us, its okay."

"I just want it to be us two tonight. Two best friends talking about our day." Hiyori looked at Kisuke. "Maybe another time, we can have dinner the four of us."

"Four?"

"Us three and Mayuri."

"Sounds like a plan."


	4. Chapter 4

"Remind me again why we've agreed to this?"

The next day, Shinji, Love, Kensei, Rose and Naomi were standing in the training grounds. Kisuke had spoken to the other captains about teaching Naomi sword fighting skills. Fortunately, these three captains were able to teach her.

"Because captain Urahara _asked _us this favor." Love responded. "And we've got to help out our fellow Shinigami, right?" He grinned over at Naomi.

Naomi met his gaze and grinned back.

Shinji nodded. "Yeah. Plus, Hiyori might do something if I don't agree to help Naomi." He cringed. "I _really _don't want her to kick me in the face again."

Love smirked. "Because you _let _her. You could have easily dodged that."

Kensei smirked.

Rose chuckled.

Shinji glared over at Love.

"Thank you so much for taking the time to teach me these fighting skills." Naomi told them with a smile. "I'm really grateful and I'm looking forward to learning."

"Of course, we're happy to help you." Rose told her.

"Well, let's get started."

Xxx

A couple of hours flew by and Naomi fell to the floor, exhausted. She learnt various different fighting skills from each captain and was glad that they told her that one day she'll develop her own fighting style. It didn't help that she was sore from yesterday.

"Not bad for your first day." Shinji told her with a grin. "Tomorrow, we'll work on more."

"Oh yes, right!" Naomi replied. Her body wasn't going to like this.

Each captain disappeared to their own barracks.

Naomi didn't. At least she could have, but Yoruichi didn't teach her how to flash step yet. But the time will come, she has to be patient. She made a mental reminder to ask Yoruichi to work on that. Ugh. She stood up and walked back to her barracks.

Xxx

When Naomi got to her barracks, she plopped down onto her futon. Ouch. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. She was going to rest up a bit. She was going to meet Yoruichi to work more on hand to hand combat and she wanted to be well rested.

The door opened suddenly.

"Who is it?" Naomi asked. Her tone of voice muffled by the sheets.

"Naomi, you have people here who want to see you, get out of bed." A voice came from the door.

Naomi lifted her head up. "Mayuri?"

"Who else could it be? Did you not sense my spiritual pressure?" He asked her.

"No." Naomi admitted sheepishly.

Mayuri sighed. "Okay well, get over here."

Naomi got out of bed and came into the living room to see Captain Urahara, Yoruichi and two others around the table. The table was filled with delicious food and 5 plates were set.

"Hello." She greeted, bowing respectfully.

"Naomi! Nice of you to join us!" Kisuke smiled.

"Come sit down, hun!" Yoruichi patted down a seat next to her.

Naomi went to sit down next to Yoruichi.

She glanced over at the two other men.

"Naomi, this is Tessai Tsukabishi the captain of the kido corps." Kisuke pointed to the tall, muscular, lightly tan-skinned man with black hair and glasses. "And this is Hachigen Ushoda, vice-captain of the kido corps." Kisuke pointed to the large rotund man with pink hair.

"Hello." Naomi greeted again.

"Hello Naomi." Hachi greeted.

"Very nice to meet you. Urahara has told us about you." Tessai told her, smiling.

Naomi turned to Urahara. "Told them what captain?"

"Well you see, you are learning sword fighting skills, hand to hand combat and I thought that you should learn kido too because it is important to learn as well." Kisuke smiled. "So that's why I asked Tessai and Hachi to see if they could teach you."

"And they agreed!" Yoruichi put a hand on Naomi's shoulder. "Tessai and Hachi want to meet with you later to see what type of kido spells you already know. So, we are going to train some more after that."

A big smile appeared on Naomi's face. "Okay." She turned to Tessai and Hachi. "Thank you." She told them, sincerely.

They both smiled. "We are looking forward to working with you."

Xxx

After eating together, Naomi, Hachi and Tessai went to the training grounds. It was set up with targets, which was good for Naomi, because she knew what to aim at.

"Alright." Tessai put his hands together. "Show us the kido spells that you know."

Naomi nodded. "Okay." She cleared her throat and lifted her arm and pointed to a target. "Hado #1: Sho!" A light shot out of her finger, hitting the target and shattering it into pieces.

"Great aim." Hachi commented.

Naomi grinned and prepared herself for the next spell. She held her hand out palm forward. "Hado #31: Shakkahō!" A crimson orb of energy fired from her hand and hit the target.

"Another bull's eye."

Naomi kept her palm forward and aimed it at another target. "Hado #33: Sokatsui!" Blue energy fired from her hand and hit the target.

"Well, I see that we don't have to work on your aim."

Still keeping her palm forwards, Naomi gripped her wrist with her left hand. She aimed towards the sky. "Hado #58: Tenran!" Wind shot out of her hand, spinning like a tornado. After a while, it stopped. She panted slowly. She wasn't used to using spells.

"Naomi, maybe we should take a break." Hachi suggested.

"No need." Naomi replied right away. "That's all I know." She admitted sheepishly.

"Is that so?" Tessai asked. Fourth seat and she only knew four kido spells? "Well, we have a lot of work to do but I see a lot of potential in you."

"Oh, wait wait! I'm sorry! There is actually one more." Naomi stood up straight and pointed to a target. Her left hand gripped her wrist holding her right arm steady. "Hado #4: Byakurai!" A stream of white lightning shot out of her index finger with such force that she staggered back and fell on her butt. The lightning hit the target, splitting it in half.

"At least we know that we don't have to work on your aim." Hachi told her. "Impressive."

"That last spell, where did you learn it?" Tessai asked her. "At the academy?" He asked.

"No, Captain Hikifune taught me to use it." Naomi responded. "Though I do need to work on it." She smiled a bit. "We were going to, but she got promoted and never got the chance. Why?"

"Just wondering." Tessai smiled. "I figured that if you learnt it at the academy, you would have mastered it by now like the others."

"Well, I wouldn't say I _mastered_ them." Naomi laughed. "But that's why you two are here right?" She grinned.

"Why did Captain Hikifune teach you that one?" Hachi asked.

"She always said I had an affinity for lightning." Naomi shrugged. "I don't know what she means by that but I guess I'll find out in the future."

Both men nodded.

"Thank you for showing us what you know."

"Today, we will be working on simple spells and will be working on more complex ones tomorrow."

Naomi nodded and stood up straight. This was it.

Showtime.

Xxx

Naomi got to her barracks and fell onto the living room floor. Oh my god. That was intense! She didn't know that when they said they were going to teach her "simple" spells, it really meant that they used up little spiritual power. She narrowly missed Tessai and Hachi a couple of times and fell to the floor quite a bit. She sighed. Now they weren't going to teach her complex ones tomorrow. They were going to work on these simple spells more.

And then, she had to see Yoruichi for more hand to hand combat training. Thankfully, Yoruichi noticed that Naomi was tired and instead Yoruichi threw some punches and kicks and taught Naomi how to block them.

Naomi sat up. She was going to grab something to eat, take a long bath and relax for tomorrow. She needed the rest. She couldn't overexert her body.

The door flew open. "Naomi!"

Urahara stood at the door, grinning. "I hear you're a master fighter now. Let's have a spar in the training grounds."

"Captain, with all due respect, no." Naomi replied.

"Oh, haha. Well, you see I was joking."

Naomi smiled. "I know you were." She said while standing up.

Kisuke felt his cheeks redden. "So how is it going with all the training?"

"Great!" Naomi grinned. "I'm learning a lot and I feel that I can become a better fighter in the future. Not that I was one before but-" She moved forward to hug him. "-thank you. I wouldn't have done it without you."

Kisuke's blushed deepened. He was glad that she wasn't looking at him. Why is he blushing? "M-Me?" He stammered. What was going on here? Did he _like _her?

"Yeah!" Naomi pulled away.

As if on cue, Kisuke's blush disappeared.

"Yeah! You asked everyone to help me and now I feel so happy to be learning everything!" Naomi smiled. "I could have never done anything like that!"

"Oh, well…it was no problem of course." Kisuke cleared his throat. "Glad I could help. You are in my division and as a Captain, I have to help you right?"

"Right!" Naomi stretched. "Captain, I'm going to rest and relax because tomorrow I have more training to do. If you need me, I'll be in my room."

"Yes, alright. Take all the time you need."

"If I have paperwork, I promise that I'll do it tomorrow when I wake up!" Naomi added.

"That's okay with me." Kisuke assured her. "Don't worry."

Naomi smiled and went into the kitchen. She was looking forward to tomorrow. Her body may be sore but it was all going to pay off in the end.

She was sure of it.

Xxx

**A.N: **Thank you to everyone who has been reading the story. I'm sorry the updates take long. I'll try to update whenever I can. I've also been having a little writers block. I have everything in my mind, I just have trouble putting it on paper. Ugh. But I'll get through it!

Until next time!

_Tsukasa_


	5. Chapter 5

Kisuke Urahara woke up the next morning. He stretched and then flipped the covers and got out of the futon. He enjoyed waking up early. He could relax, take a nice stroll at a time where there were hardly any people outside and enjoy the quiet. He washed up and headed to the kitchen in the barracks. When he passed the living room, he heard a noise. It could only be Naomi, Mayuri or Hiyori since they were in this part of the barracks while the other squad members had their rooms and a living room elsewhere. It wouldn't be Hiyori because she'd never be up this early. When he was appointed as captain, she had specifically told him never to have her do anything earlier than noon. Maybe it was Mayuri, but he mostly enjoyed being in the lab. Ah, who was he kidding? He was a Captain, he could just sense the person's spiritual pressure. Or just open the door. And he did just that.

"Good morning, Captain Urahara!"

The first thing Kisuke saw was his fourth seat smiling at him happily. He then scanned the table. He noticed that her tray of food was empty. Because her tray was empty, he assumed she already had breakfast, which also meant she had been awake for a while now. He then noticed that there was an extra tray with food on it. Was that for him? His eyes went over to her and he found her staring at him. He then realized he hadn't said anything in a while.

"Good morning." He replied, a little embarrassed. He hadn't expected her to cook for him and was a little taken aback by this gesture. Just to be sure, he wanted to ask if this breakfast was for him. "Did you make this for me?"

"Yes." Naomi replied. "I figured you would be hungry and because today I woke up earlier than you, I decided it would be great to prepare breakfast for you." She smiled again. She took another sip from her drink and put the empty cup on her tray. She was wearing her black Shinigami robes with a blue blanket resting on her shoulders.

"Thank you." Kisuke smiled at her and sat down at the table in front of her and picked up some chopsticks. "So what will you be doing today?" He asked her. He then took a bite of the food and savored it.

"Going to continue working on my sword fighting skills, train in hand to hand combat with Yoruichi and then going to train with Hachi." Naomi responded. "I'm only going to work on the simple kido spells with Hachi though." She added. "But when I finish my paperwork of course!" She assured him.

Kisuke laughed. "Of course. And how are you finding it?" He wondered.

"It's great!" Naomi replied, smiling. "They are all so supportive and say they see a lot of potential in me and are just so encouraging." She said honestly. "I mean, it is difficult, but I won't give up and I know this will be worth it in the future."

"It will be." Kisuke agreed. "That way, I won't have to worry about you getting hurt or have to protect you." After realizing what he said, he blinked, embarrassed and turned away. "What I mean is…" He trailed off.

Naomi stood up and went to hug him. "Thank you, Captain. Honestly."

This wasn't helping him at all. He blushed a bit and put his arms around her.

"Am I interrupting something?"

The voice made them pull away.

"Hiyori!"

"What are you doing up early?" Kisuke wondered. This was unusual.

"You two were talking and woke me up." Hiyori replied simply.

Kisuke laughed. "Maybe now I can assign something to you." He joked.

.

.

.

Hiyori punched him in the face.

"What was that for?! I was joking!"

"I know."

"If you know, then why did you punch me in the face?" Kisuke asked her, holding his cheek. This girl was strong alright. He felt Naomi's hand on his and he looked over at her.

"Here's some ice, Captain." Naomi handed him a plastic bag filled halfway with ice.

"Thank you." Kisuke put the bag near his cheek. Oh that felt better.

Hiyori smiled at the two and turned to go back to her room. "Going back to bed." She informed them. "Naomi, good luck with your training."

"Thank you!" Naomi began cleaning the table.

"And Captain…"

"Hm?"

Hiyori turned to him, glaring. "Don't wake me up again." She then went into her room and slammed the door shut.

.

.

.

"Okay well, I think I'll go in the department of research and development." Kisuke stood right away, careful not to make any noise.

"Okay, see you later!" Naomi had finished with the table and made her way to the 5th division's barracks.

Kisuke smiled and made his way to the department.

Xxx

With Kensei out all day on a mission with his division, Naomi had practiced her sword fighting skills with Shinji. She found the switch was in her favor because Shinji pushed her a little further today and with his encouragement, was able to strike him down. She had apologized frantically but Shinji brushed it off, assuring her it was alright and that they should keep going.

After training with Shinji, she met up with Yoruichi to work on her hand to hand combat skills. She found it went really well. It was more of a review session where Yoruichi was throwing her some certain punches and kicks and she wanted to see if Naomi remembered how to block them. And she did. Naomi was learning fast and Yoruichi liked that. After training, Yoruichi told her that they were going to work on more tomorrow and she will teach her something new.

Training with Hachi was much later, so Naomi headed back to the 12th division barracks. She made her way to the department of research and development. She had opened the door and was excited to tell everyone about her training but a noise interrupted her.

"SHUT YOUR HOLE!"

Naomi eyed the shattered bowls that were on the floor. Oh. That's what the noise was.

"I was being nice and helping you," Hiyori pointed at Mayuri. "So that's no way to talk to me, you jerk! You better _change_ your attitude!"

"H-Hi guys…" Naomi greeted, raising a hand but no one else seemed to hear or see her. They had been averting their eyes from the scene.

Mayuri wasn't fazed by her screaming, he just stared at her blankly. "What are you so angry about all of a sudden? Honestly, that side of you…" He sighed. "It's quite a turn off."

"_WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY_?!"

Naomi sighed. They were arguing again.

"In the first place, why do I have to assist someone as rude as _you_? After all, I'm a _lieutenant_. What the hell is your rank? Tell me that!"

Mayuri rolled his eyes. "Absurd. Ranks are for commoners. I have no need for such silly things."

"Um…"

"And yet you have a rank. I'll tell you what it is. You're a third." She pointed to herself. "And I'm a _lieutenant_! I outrank you, which means you're not _allowed to order me around_!""

"You're misreading the situation completely. Here at the department of research and development, I am the deputy head." Mayuri informed her. "You're the laboratory chief, which means I outrank you. If you insist of quoting squad rules to me as long as you're here, you must obey my every command."

Hiyori moved her right foot forward in a sudden jerk. "YOU LITTLE-" She had seen a piece of the broken container fly towards Mayuri, who swiftly grabbed a tray to block it. It had ricocheted off the tray and flew towards Naomi, who much to her surprise, caught it.

Both turned to Naomi. They honestly didn't even know she was there! Had she came while they were arguing? Luckily she had caught it maybe it could have hurt her. Hiyori's eyes went over to her hand and then noticed the blood trickling down her finger.

Hiyori's head spun over to Mayuri. "Look what you _did!_ _You made her bleed_!"

Mayuri looked over at Naomi, who was scanning her hand. "_How_ is it my fault?!" He spat.

"Why hold up the tray? Couldn't you have caught the fucking thing?" Hiyori retorted.

"Oh, I'm sorry that my instincts told me to pick up the tray that was next to me instead." Mayuri replied, with a heavy hint of sarcasm.

Hiyori had enough. She was going to call the captain and have him deal with Mayuri. "_KISUKE!"_

"Yes?" Kisuke asked her, groggily. "What is it this time?" He was rubbing his eye. "I was trying to get some sleep. I thought I told you to keep it down, didn't I?"

"Do something about this guy!" Hiyori fumed, pointing to Mayuri. "You obviously haven't trained him well."

"Says you."

"_What does that supposed to mean_!?" Hiyori barked.

"Guys!" Naomi shouted, holding out her palm. "Look, I'm alright! There is just a little cut on my palm. So please, _just stop fighting."_ She begged.

"Right…sorry." Hiyori apologized.

Mayuri sighed of relief. Hiyori had finally settled down and he had Naomi to thank. Hiyori seemed to be calmer with her around. He walked over to Naomi and took her hand and looked it over. "You should still go and see Captain Unohana, you don't want this to get infected or anything."

"Yeah." Naomi nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

There was a knock on the door, startling everyone. "Excuse me, I'm Izaemon Todo, 6th seat of the 9th divison. Is Kisuke Urahara Captain of the 12th division here? I've come upon the request of Kensei Muguruma Captain of the 9th division."

Xxx

Izaemon told them about the current situation and what Captain Muguruma's request was.

"Interesting. I understand, I will select personnel immediately and send them tonight. In the meantime, I would like you to go back and help your Captain." Kisuke told him.

"Yes sir. Thank you very much." Izaemon got up and went to join his Captain.

"Now then…time to select personnel." Kisuke turned to Hiyori. "Go on, go." He smiled.

"Why do I have to go there?" Hiyori asked. She pointed to Akon. "Couldn't you send someone lower in rank than me?"

Akon just stared at her. "All you do is complain. You find everything disagreeable. Why don't you quit being a lieutenant already?"

Hiyori started kicking towards him but Akon just dodged. "Why don't I quit letting you live Akon, you disrespectful little worm?!"

"Sorry Hiyori, you're the only person I can trust with a task as important as this one." Kisuke explained. "Take anything you think you'll need, even if you have to take something from the Captain's office. Remember, get a sample from the sight of the souls that vanished. It'll prove to be very valuable." He smiled. "I'm counting on you Hiyori, don't let me down."

Hiyori sighed. "Damnit."

Naomi went over to hug Hiyori. "Please be careful."

Hiyori smiled and hugged her best friend. "I will." When they broke off the hug, Hiyori went over to the door. "Okay but I'm going to need a pretty big expense account! Remember that!" She slammed the door on her way out.

"See you later." Naomi left the barracks to go to the 4th division barracks. They had healed the small cut on her hand easily. Naomi apologized for wasting their time but they insisted it was alright and that she had nothing to apologize for. It was better to take care of it right away instead of risking it to be infected.

Xxx

Naomi returned from training with Hachi early. He had been called to a meeting so he told her he was going to continue tomorrow with her and she was okay with it. She thanked him and went back to her barracks. She had taken a shower, ate something and went to pass by Kisuke's office.

"Captain?" Naomi peered into his room. She saw that he was leaning back into his chair hands behind his head.

Kisuke looked at the entrance. "Yes Naomi?"

"I'm worried about Hiyori." Naomi told him, softly.

"So am I." Kisuke confessed. "But I'm sure she'll be fine." He wasn't sure of that. He had told her so she wouldn't stay up all night worrying. "I have faith in her." He told her, smiling.

Naomi smiled back. "She's pretty strong."

Kisuke couldn't help but stare at her. In the moonlight, she looked stunning. "Stay in the barracks." He was already worried about Hiyori, he couldn't let himself worry about Naomi as well. He had sent Hiyori away to help, so for Naomi's safety, he told her to stay in the barracks.

Naomi nodded. "I will, good night Captain."

"Good night."

He waited a couple of minutes before deciding to stand up and go to where Hiyori was.

Xxx

Naomi was all prepared for bed. Her hair was dry, she was in her pyjamas and she had a nice cup of tea before climbing into the futon. When she found a comfortable position, she closed her eyes. She had her eyes closed for about 5 minutes until she heard a scream. Her eyes opened and she sat up in bed.

_Hiyori…_

**A.N: Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Sorry for the late update. I'm working on this story as much as I can and I know how the story is going to play out, it's just a matter of writing it. XD**

**With bleach coming to an end, it inspired me to get back to the story and finally finishing it. You can always leave a review if you'd like and let me know what you think!**

_**Tsukasa**_


	6. Chapter 6

Naomi changed into her Shinigami robes and made her way in the direction where she heard Hiyori scream. She hated that she was going against her captain but she wanted to see if Hiyori was alright. She was really worried. When she came to the scene, she put her hands to her mouth. It was a horrible sight. The captains who trained her and Hachi were all on the floor, some binded with kido and others bloodied. She had seen Captain Hirako on the floor in front of someone with a sword.

Shinji's focus was on Kaname so he didn't even notice Naomi enter the space.

"Hiyori!"

Shinji's eyes widened. He recognized that voice. His head spun to where Hiyori lay. Naomi was on the floor beside her, tears in her eyes. "Hiyori?! What happened!?"

"Don't touch her!" Shinji spat.

Naomi recoiled. "Captain Hirako…what happened?" She asked, sobbing. She couldn't believe what she saw. There was so much blood… It was a horrific sight for her to see. All the captains, vice captains and Hachi, who spent countless hours training her, were on the floor.

Shinji couldn't answer. Even he didn't know exactly.

"Oh no, I'm afraid this won't do."

Shinji's eyes widened. He knew that voice. "Naomi, come to my side!" He shouted.

Naomi went over in a heartbeat. She averted her eyes from everyone who was on the floor. She cowered in fear, holding onto Shinji's robes hoping that he wouldn't leave her side.

"This girl has seen too much. I'm afraid I can't let this slide by."

It was like Naomi forgot all her training. All that training she worked so hard for.

Gone.

Instead, Naomi was looking for protection from Shinji.

"Sousuke!"

Naomi watched as Captain Hirako stood up and began fighting with Kaname. Even with the hollowfication, Shinji was fighting well. When the hollowfication had gotten much worse, Shinji stopped fighting and stood, trying to bear the pain.

Aizen advanced, preparing to kill Shinji. "I believe it's time to finish you off, dear Captain Hirako." He turned to Kaname. "Kaname, kill that girl. She has seen too much." He ordered.

Kaname hesitated and then nodded. "Yes sir." He really didn't want to kill this girl. She had been nothing but nice to him as they crossed paths in the soul society. He walked towards her.

Aizen started to take his sword out of its sheath. "In the end, I hope you'll remember one thing. Any betrayal you can see is trivial. What is truly frightening and much more lethal is the betrayal you cannot see."

Kaname stood in front of Naomi and raised his sword. Shinji was focused on Aizen and didn't notice Kaname.

Naomi looked up at Kaname with fear in her eyes. Tears rolled down her face. This was it, wasn't it?

"Goodbye." Aizen raised his sword. "I must commend you. You people have provided wonderful research material."

Shinji screamed in pain as the hollowfication got worse.

Kaname swung at Naomi.

.

.

.

Urahara appeared and slashed the lieutenant arm band of off Aizen with his sword.

Tessai flash stepped behind Naomi, picked her up and flashed stepped back behind Urahara before Kaname's sword had a chance to touch the ground. He wasn't going to put her down anytime soon. It could put her in danger. He had no idea what Aizen was capable of. Plus, Kisuke wanted her safe.

"C-Captain Urahara…Tessai…" That all happened so fast for Naomi. She was so glad they came to her rescue. A fresh batch of tears fell down her face.

Aizen turned to Urahara. "Well, unexpected guests. How very interesting." He said with a small smile. "To what do I owe the honor, Captain Urahara, Commander Tsukabishi?"

Kaname put a hand on his sheath. "I'll kill them." He wasn't able to kill Naomi that time, so he could redeem himself by killing Urahara and Tessai.

"No."

"But sir-"

"Kaname." Aizen glanced over in his direction. "I think I made myself clear."

Kaname went down on one knee. "Yes sir. Please forgive my insolence."

Naomi noticed he was shaking. Even if he had attempted to cover his face, she could tell. _Is he afraid?_

"Kisuke…"

Urahara, Tessai and Naomi all turned to Shinji.

"Why did you come here?" Shinji asked, breathing heavily. "You're such an idiot."

"Shinji, what is up with that hideous mask?" Urahara joked.

"You don't know the half of it." He replied, still breathing heavily.

Kisuke turned to Aizen. "What have you done?"

"Nothing. They seem to have been injured in battle. I was merely trying to save their lives." Aizen replied calmly.

"You bastard! They'll never buy that!" Shinji was angry.

"Liar!" Came out of Naomi's mouth without realizing.

"Tell me, why _are _you lying to us?"

"Is there a problem with a lieutenant helping his Captain?" Aizen remarked.

"No, that's not what I meant." Kisuke responded. "_Injured in battle_? You call these _injuries_? Dancing around the truth, this is hollowfication."

Shinji, Tessai and Naomi were shocked.

"I thought it was forbidden to carry out hollowfication experiments." Naomi hadn't realized she said it out loud.

"It _is._"

Naomi was starting to get scared. More scared than she already was. The look in Aizen's eyes showed amusement. He was smirking and looked as if he was up to something. _Oh my god, was this all planned? _She wondered.

Aizen put his sword back into his sheath. "I'm glad you came here tonight. Gin, Kaname. We've fulfilled our objective. Let's go."

Tessai put Naomi down and prepared for an incantation.

"STOP SOUSUKE! WE ARE NOT DONE-"

"CLEAR OUT OF THE WAY, CAPTAIN URAHARA."

Kisuke turned to Tessai and saw he was preparing for an incantation. Naomi was next to him, eyes widening in surprise of what is there to come.

"Hado 88! Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!"

Naomi's eyes widened in amazement. She only had a glimpse of the kido spell because Urahara had taken her away from Tessai quickly to avoid getting hurt by the spell's great power. When Aizen used Danku to protect himself, Urahara shielded himself and Naomi from the explosion using the big cloak he was wearing.

When the explosion vanished, Kisuke looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, because of you!" A faint tint of pink appeared on Naomi's cheeks.

Urahara blinked. He now realized how protective he was of her. She could have protected herself, right? So why did he feel the need to? He then stared at where Aizen had exited the space. "Tessai, who is that guy?"

But there was no answer. Shinji started screaming in agony and then fell to his knees. The hollowfication was getting worse and Shinji fell backwards.

"Shinji!" Kisuke and Tessai ran over to him.

"Captain Hirako!"

"We must deal with Sousuke and the others, but later, first we need to treat Captain Hirako and the others." Tessai told Kisuke.

"Perhaps, but with the hollowfication so far along, we can't treat him here." Kisuke replied.

"Captain Urahara, forgive me. It seems you know more about this situation than I thought. I can tell by your familiarity with the term 'hollowfication'. If that is the case, I assume you also know how to undo all of this."

It took a while for Kisuke to respond.

"Yes, I know."

"You do? That's great!" Naomi chimed in.

"But the technique is risky." Kisuke continued.

"Even so, but it's better than nothing." Tessai stood up, walked over to the others and got into position. "We'll have to transport all 8 of them in their current condition. We can take them to the 12th division's barracks. The facilities in the barracks will have a chance to save their lives."

"But in their current conditions, they can't move-"

"I'll use time stop and teleportation techniques."

"But wait, those are…"

_Forbidden. _Naomi thought.

"Yes, I'm well aware. Both of the techniques are strictly forbidden. So I suggest you close your eyes and stop listening for the next few minutes." Tessai clasped his hands together and then pulled it apart slowly to reveal a green light. The light engulfed the ground and went around those who were injured.

Naomi went against his request and watched in amazement. The next thing she knew, she was in the 12th division's barracks along with everyone else who was transported.

"Hollowfication was one of the many discoveries I made when I was studying how to strengthen a soul reaper's soul. In the process, I created a peculiar substance that can break down the boundaries between hollows and soul reapers. That's what I'll use to treat the others." He typed a number code and opened the small door.

"What is this substance?" Tessai asked, while Naomi went to stand next to him.

"I call it…" He lifted the cloth covering it. "…the Hōgyoku."

Tessai stared at it, almost frightened. _Hōgyoku…What is this sensation? Spiritual pressure? _He removed the sweat from his forehead with the palm of his hand. _No, it's a presence. The presence this stone possesses is somehow trying to push me away from it. What is this thing? What has Captain Urahara created?_

Naomi stared at this purple orb. She was also feeling a sensation but it was fazing her in the slightest. All that was on her mind was that…this…this orb had enough power to help Hiyori and the others. Her captain was truly amazing if he could create something like this. "You're going to use this to save the lives of Hiyori and the others?" She wanted to make sure. "I-It's going to work?" She didn't want to seem like she doubted him. This seemed like a risky thing to do.

"Who knows." Kisuke replied quickly. "This option is the ultimate risk. The chances that the Hogyoku would save their lives, even thinking optimistically, is 20%"

Naomi's heart skipped a beat. "T-That's it?"

"If Captain Aizen was truly behind the vanishing souls incident, I doubt he'd consider a treatment for hollowfication might exist. This is our only option. There is no other way." Kisuke told them.

"Captain, is there something I can do to help?" Naomi asked him.

Kisuke just looked at her, expressionless. "No. I don't want you to get involved in any more of this."

"But Captain!" She pleaded. There must be something she could do!

"I said _NO_!" Kisuke rose his voice.

Naomi was taken aback and went silent. She understood, there was a lot of pressure on him to do this and save the others.

After Kisuke saw her expression, he regretted raising his voice. He knew he couldn't involve her in any more of what happened. There was nothing she could do anyways. "Naomi, I'm sorry." He apologized. "This has been too much for you to handle. Like I said, I don't want you to get involved in any more of this. I know that you want to help, but there is nothing you can do. I'll do this."

Naomi nodded. "Alright Captain, I understand. I'll head to my room and see you in the morning." She headed towards the exit. "Good night, Captain. Good night, Tessai."

"Good night." They replied in unison.

When Naomi left the room, Tessai turned to Urahara. "You care for her, don't you?"

"Of course I do, I care about everyone in my division." Kisuke replied.

"That's not what I meant."

Silence filled the air.

"Yeah, I do care for her." Kisuke finally replied. "There is just…something about her…you know?"

"Oh yeah." Tessai nodded.

"Well, time is running out. I'm going to start."

**A.N: Hey everyone!**

**Hope you're enjoying the story so far! I know I haven't been updating a lot but I'm starting stage soon and I might not have time to work on my story because school is more important!**

**Anyways, I will update when I can and see you next time!**

_**Tsukasa **_


	7. Chapter 7

Morning came and Naomi woke up. She was eager to see Captain Urahara and Tessai and see if they were successful in saving the others' lives.

What she didn't know was that she'd never see them again.

She changed quickly out of her pajamas and into her Shinigami robes. She passed the kitchen, she wasn't feeling hungry and no food was going to calm her. She walked over to the lab and saw that they weren't there. "C-Captain? Tessai?" She called out. No answer. "Captain? Tessai?" She called again, hoping to hear an answer. She didn't sense their spiritual pressure either. She got startled when the door to the lab opened.

"4th seat of the 12th division, Naomi Hitsugaya, you're coming with us." About 4 men clad in black came towards her.

"W-What why?" Naomi was scared. Where were they taking her?

"You will soon find out." They proceeded to tie her hands behind her back.

They had taken her to a dark room with a faint light shining where she stood. Naomi didn't recognize where she was. "W-Where am I?" There was a hint of nervousness as she spoke.

"You are in the central 46. You are being questioned on your whereabouts last night." Someone replied.

_Oh no… _

"Where were you last night shortly after midnight?"

"In the district 6th forest in west fugai." She was going to answer everything honestly.

"Ah, conducting hollowfication experiments with your Captain, were you?"

Naomi's eyes widened. "N-No!" She replied. "We would never do such a thing!"

"Then why is it that we had found information about hollowfication experiments in the department of research and development in the 12th division's barracks?"

Naomi felt like crying. She couldn't argue with that. Captain Urahara was trying to help save the lives of Shinji and the others!

"Miss Hitsugaya, you are nice girl and we're surprised you'd do something like this. Kisuke Urahara has been a bad influence on you."

"He would never do such a thing! It was lieutenant Aizen who is responsible for this! He's setting us up! Captain Urahara was only trying to help them!" Naomi couldn't believe this. They were being accused for something they didn't do!

"Tell me Miss Hitsugaya, do you have feelings for your Captain?"

Naomi was shocked by the question asked.

"Your lack of response tells me that you do."

He was right. Naomi did. "So what if I do? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything. Seeing that you do, you could be lying for him to cover up what happened."

"It wasn't him! Or me!" Naomi responded. "I'm not lying! It was a set up! Lieutenant Aizen was there! He planned all of this, he was the one who framed us!"

"But Miss Hitsugaya, lieutenant Aizen wasn't there last night."

"Yes he was!" She rose her voice, surprising herself. "I saw everything! He was there!" Tears fell down her face. They weren't going to believe her, were they? No matter how hard she tried telling them.

Someone suddenly entered the central 46.

"What is this?! Who are you?!"

Naomi recognized that spiritual pressure. Her eyes widened. What was he doing here?

"My apologies for barging in." Aizen told them, walking over to Naomi. "Miss Hitsugaya has been through a lot. She didn't deserve this to happen to her. She is a very sweet girl. She was probably just following orders. It_ is_ Kisuke Urahara's fault." He put a hand on her shoulder. "You probably want to banish her but she _has _been through a lot. She doesn't deserve to be around what has fazed her. I volunteer to look after her if you transfer her to the 5th division."

Naomi was confused. Why was he helping her? And what was he _doing?! _He was manipulating them!

"Are you certain, lieutenant Aizen?"

"No! I don't want to go to the 5th division! I'm perfectly fine in the 12th division!" She choked on her words. This couldn't be happening.

"Alright! Naomi Hitsugaya, you are going to be in the 5th division!" A sound of a hammer hitting the desk, ending the questioning.

_No, no, NO! _Naomi couldn't believe it.

Aizen ushered her out and made their way to the 12th division to pack up her things. When they got to her room, he faced her. "You better be thankful, Hitsugaya."

"Why should I?"

"For avoiding you being banned from the soul society." Then he gave her a cocky smile. "Just like your captain and the others."

Naomi felt tears coming to her eyes. "W-What? _Why_?" She asked quietly. Her whole world was crumbling before her and it was because of him. "Why did you do this?! Why couldn't I stay in the 12th division? Or let me be banned!"

"Well, if you were back with the others, you would have been _happy._" Aizen smirked. "You were not supposed to be there last night. I hate that you saw everything. So now, I need to keep an eye on you to make sure you don't tell anybody anything further."

"I-I won't! I promise, I won't tell anyone!" She pleaded. "Please make me go back!"

"No." Aizen simply replied. He was also keeping her for another reason. No one else was supposed to be there last night. The fact that she was able to get through that barrier scared him. But he wasn't going to let her see that. "Pack your things." He ordered.

Naomi took a deep breath and nodded. She entered the 12th division barracks and began to retrieve her things.

Xxx

Mayuri watched Naomi as she packed her things. He couldn't believe this was happening. She looked so miserable and the sweet aura that usually surrounded her was gone.

"What happened last night?" Mayuri asked her. He had to know why this was happening.

"I can't say." Naomi replied, softly. She didn't look at him and continued to pack.

"What can't you say? That Captain Urahara was banned? That the others left the soul society too?" Mayuri pressed on. "You know you can tell me."

"I can't." She repeated, voice breaking slightly.

"You _can't_ or you _won't_?"

"I can't." Naomi sniffled.

Alright. He was going to stop. "Naomi, I got promoted to Captain of the 12th division." He told her, changing the subject.

"You did?! That's amazing!" Naomi smiled at him.

She was smiling but it wasn't a genuine smile like she'd usually give.

"And I would have made you my lieutenant."

Naomi was trying not to cry and holding back tears but those words made them fall down her face in an instant. She knew it was true and was so happy he'd say something like that. She was happy that he was still in the soul society. She mustered up the strength to close her suitcase and stand up.

Mayuri took a deep breath. Ever since he heard of what happened, he had been thinking of doing something nice for Naomi. "Come with me." He told her, walking towards the door.

Naomi looked over at him, wiping her tears away and then followed him out of the door.

Mayuri led her to the department of research and development. "As the new president of the department of research and development," He opened the door for her and she entered. "I can make my own rules here."

Naomi stared at everyone in the department. She had no idea what was going on. She realized that their attention had been on Mayuri and Naomi.

"Listen up everyone." Mayuri started to say. "With the current circumstances, Naomi isn't in the 12th division anymore. But that doesn't matter." He gestured to her. "I will still allow her use this department."

Naomi's eyes widened and she turned to Mayuri.

"Other people using the department need me to be in there at the same time, but in her case, it's alright if she uses it if I'm not there." Mayuri smiled. "Because I would like to make her the co-president of the department."

Naomi's eyes lit up and she immediately hugged him. "T-Thank you…" She said softly.

A faint blush appeared on Mayuri's cheek but didn't let that faze him. He kept his attention on the others and ignored Akon's smirk. "Because of that…" He continued. "…she is going to be allowed to enter the department whenever she wants."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Mayuri had made it possible for her to keep something she loved. And she was grateful.

Mayuri looked down at her. He hated seeing her cry, even if they _were_ happy tears. "Yes yes." He pushed her away a little. He felt uncomfortable, he wasn't much of a hug person, even if they came from her. "You lost Captain Urahara and Hiyori so I thought…" He shrugged and didn't bother finishing his sentence.

Naomi smiled at him again. "Thank you." She told him sincerely.

Mayuri smiled back at her. Ah, there was the Naomi he missed.

Xxx

Naomi was unpacking in the 5th division. She was promoted to 3rd seat and Aizen had been promoted to Captain. She couldn't believe it, now she had to take orders from him and do everything he told her. She let out a sigh. When everything was unpacked, she sat down on her futon. Next to her futon was a picture of herself, Mayuri, Urahara and Hiyori. She picked it up.

"_Come on, you guys! I want to take a picture!"_

"_Of?"_

"_The four of us! I want to put it on my desk."_

"_Can it wait? I'm doing paperwork."_

"_Shut up, Mayuri. If she wants to take one, then let's."_

"_Fine, get the captain."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Come over here, captain."_

"_Alright."_

"_Okay! 1, 2, 3! Cheese!"_

Naomi smiled at the memory. In the picture, Naomi was smiling brightly; Hiyori had her arm around Naomi, winking; Captain Urahara was smiling and Mayuri gave a small smile, per Hiyori's threat. Tears started forming in her eyes. She didn't know if she could accept that she'd probably never see them again. She held the frame close to her. She didn't even get to say goodbye_._

"_I will help you become stronger…"_

Naomi's head snapped up and she looked around. Whose voice was that? She didn't see anyone in her room. She noticed a faint glow in the direction of where her zanpakuto was resting. She placed the picture frame back where it was and walked towards the katana, curious and then realized that it was her sword glowing. Had she awaken her sword?

"W-Was it you talking to me?" Naomi asked. She was willing to see if she was able to communicate with her sword. She knew each sword had a spirit and as long as she'd had her sword, it never spoke to her nor was she able to communicate with it. But now, it looked like the time was right.

"_Yes, it was."_

So she wasn't hearing things! Naomi smiled. She was finally communicating! "That's great!"

"_You have been through a lot and your desire to become stronger was able to awaken me."_

"R-Really?"

"_Yes. Tomorrow we will train together. 'Jinzen' is the term, where you will meditate and force your mind to become one with mine."_

Naomi just nodded. Then she realized that the sword spirit couldn't see that so she spoke. "O-Okay."

"_Rest up, Naomi."_ Then the light faded.

Naomi blinked. She didn't quite expect any of that. She wasn't sure she was ready to do any of this. This was all happening so fast. But she was going to do her best.


	8. Chapter 8

Naomi woke up the next day. She sat up in her futon and stayed still. She didn't want to get out of bed. She _had_ gotten enough sleep but she knew that when she left her room, she wouldn't see the people she wanted to see. It was her first day in the 5th division and had to work under Aizen. She was not looking forward to it at all. She had no idea what time it was but she didn't care. She stretched and got out of bed. When she left her room, she spotted Aizen and Gin in the kitchen eating their breakfast.

"Well, good morning Naomi." Aizen greeted with a smile. Naomi found that unusual.

"Good morning." Gin smiled at her.

"G-Good morning." Naomi greeted. This was all so different. But she was going to have to get used to it.

"There is extra if you'd like." Aizen offered.

"Sure…thank you, Captain." Naomi said that reluctantly. She thought he was far from her Captain but he was now and he was going to treat him with respect, even though she hated him. She didn't want to cause anything, no one else knew about that night…except Gin and Kaname.

Gin prepared food for Naomi and placed it in front of her.

"Thank you, Gin." Naomi told him.

"You're welcome."

Gin. He was there that night with Aizen. Gin must be on Aizen's side. Naomi had to be careful around him as well. This is what Naomi feared after switching divisions. She had to be careful around her fellow Shinigami and she didn't want to have that feeling at all. She wanted to feel comfortable in her division not live every day in fear. Not that there was anything to be careful about, it's just that she was…afraid of Aizen especially after what happened.

"So Naomi, it's your first day in the 5th division." Aizen observed. "With your promotion, you'll have more paperwork than usual."

Naomi was confused. "Pro…motion?" She asked. She wanted to make sure she heard right. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you were the 4th seat in the 12th division and now you are the 3rd seat in the 5th division." Aizen smiled at her. It wasn't a genuine smile, his eyes hid something.

"O-Oh…" This surprised her. Being promoted meant you were seen as strong and deserving of that position, didn't it? And Naomi didn't feel like that at all. "Thank you." Naomi told him softly. Maybe this won't be bad after all. Maybe if she made it seem like she remembered nothing of that night, it would all be okay. Maybe later she could talk to the central 46 and ask them where Captain Urahara and the others are to see if she can visit.

"You're welcome."

"So because I'm the 3rd seat, does that make Gin the lieutenant?" Naomi wondered.

"Yes, I am." Gin smiled at her.

"Oh that's great! Congratulations on being promoted!" Naomi smiled at him. Oh, lieutenant. Wow, Aizen must really trust this guy to make him his lieutenant. Gin must have helped Aizen with his betrayal, now there was more of a reason to be careful around Gin too.

"Naomi, I have placed paperwork on your desk so I'm sure it'll occupy your rest of the morning." Aizen told her smiling. "You're pretty smart, I'm sure you'll do the paperwork quickly. You have no time limit to finish the paperwork, but if you want to have the rest of the day off, then I suggest that you get it done now."

Naomi nodded quickly. This made her a little uncomfortable. He was smiling at her and she was, to be honest, a little freaked out. It didn't seem like this smile was genuine. Neither were any of his.

Aizen knew that she didn't want to talk with him. He also knew why. And he's not going to let that bother him. He didn't know what she was capable of so he figured he could make her afraid of him than she already probably was and he'd have that advantage over her. "I know this might be hard for you, but I'm your captain now and Gin is your lieutenant. You have to learn to deal with it. I don't want to regret promoting you. I know what happened that night and honestly, nothing you do is going to change the outcome. So it's best that you put it aside and accept the fact that you have a new captain and lieutenant."

Naomi wiped a tear from her eye. He was right. She had to accept all of this. Nothing she could do would change anything. Nothing she could do could bring them back. She felt so useless. She nodded at her captain. "You're right." She hated to admit it.

What Aizen just said seemed to suck the remaining happiness out of Naomi. Gin noticed right away. He hated to see her like that. She was always cheerful and now, that aura around her was dark and depressing.

Aizen smirked a little bit. He didn't regret his words. He was right and after saying this, he is certain that she'll be scared of him. "I must go." He told them, standing up. "There is a new 2nd division captain and I must attend the ceremony."

Naomi's head perked up. "Captain Yoruichi was replaced?" She asked. She didn't sense Yoruichi's spiritual pressure. Was she hiding it? Had she been part of what happened that night as well?

"She left." Aizen replied. He was unsure himself. He didn't know what happened to her either but he couldn't send her spiritual pressure. "See you later. Please work on your paperwork, both of you."

"Yes captain." Gin replied.

Naomi buried her head in her hands. How was she going to do this? How was she going to keep on working under Aizen and Gin?

Gin stared at her and that's when he made up his mind. She hated Aizen and would much rather be anywhere but here.

"Naomi, I have to talk to you later." Gin spoke up.

Naomi looked up at him and little did she know, she was soon going to make the decision that would change her life.

Xxx

After finishing her paperwork, Naomi went to go and see Soi Fon. She didn't know what happened with Yoruichi and maybe Soi Fon would know. Also, if Yoruichi was gone, Naomi would have to ask Soi Fon to teach her hand to hand combat skills. Naomi thought that was inconsiderate of her to ask Soi Fon something like that, if Yoruichi was really gone, she'd be upset. Naomi also didn't want to make it seem that she was going to see Soi Fon _just _to ask her for training. They had hung out for short periods of time, but she wouldn't say she was _close _to her. Maybe Naomi could change that. She reached the 2nd division's barracks and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Someone had opened the door. A large man clad in black Shinigami robes and a purple collar stared at Naomi. "What is it?" He asked, his expression hard.

"C-Can I see Soi Fon?" Naomi stammered. This guy was intimidating.

"It's _Captain_ Soi Fon. Get it right!" He corrected, furrowing his brows.

"R-Right." Naomi nodded. She stayed silent.

"Damnit Marechiyo, what's with all the shouting?" Came a voice from inside the barracks.

Naomi recognized that voice.

Soi Fon moved him aside and came face to face with Naomi. In a flash, Soi Fon grabbed Naomi's robes, pulled her to her room and slammed the door shut.

Omaeda scratched his head in confusion. "Well then." He returned to his room.

Soi Fon threw Naomi into her room and slammed the door shut.

Naomi blinked. "S-Soi Fon, what's going on?!"

"Where is she?!" Soi Fon shouted. "Where _is _she?!" She repeated.

"Where's who!?" Naomi was scared. Soi Fon was towering over her, glaring.

"_CAPTAIN YORUICH_I!"

Naomi's eyes widened. "W-What? I-I don't know!"

"She disappeared the same night as your captain and lieutenant!" Soi Fon informed her. "Do you know where they went?"

"N-No." Naomi sobbed. "Honestly. I wish I did." She replied. She really wished she did. She missed them so much.

Seeing her expression, Soi Fon realized Naomi was telling the truth. In frustration, she slammed her hand on the table. She really thought that Naomi could tell her where Yoruichi was. Tears fell down her face, without her knowing. "I-I'm…sorry. I just…I probably won't ever see her again. I mean she didn't even leave a _note."_

"Same with me." Naomi told her. "I didn't get a note either, and I probably won't get to see them again and I don't know if I can accept that." She told her.

"What the fuck happened that night?" Soi Fon sat on her legs, facing Naomi. "Why did it have to happen? I lost the one I love and _I don't know where she is." _Her serious expression was replaced by sadness. She was obviously upset about Yoruichi leaving and Naomi could understand how she felt.

Forgetting what happened earlier, Naomi put her arms around the other girl. "I'm sorry." And Naomi truly meant it.

That's when the tears came. Soi Fon wasn't someone who enjoyed hugs but she accepted the hug and slowly put her arms on Naomi's back. She let herself relax in Naomi's arms and rested her head on Naomi's shoulder.

"I know how you feel." Naomi told her. "I am also in love with my captain and I don't know where he went. I lost my best friend too."

Soi Fon was shocked. "Kisuke Urahara?"

"Yeah." Naomi replied. "He was in your division, wasn't he?"

"He was." Soi Fon wiped her tears away and pulled away from the other girl. "Do you know what happened that night?" She asked again, calmer.

This question. How many times was she going to hear it? "I-I don't know." Naomi replied.

Soi Fon closed her eyes and nodded.

"Please don't be mad but I came here to ask you something and was wondering if you would accept." Naomi started.

Soi Fon opened her eyes. "What?"

"Well, you see…captain Yoruichi was teaching me hand to hand combat and now…" Naomi trailed off, afraid to expect a reaction. When Soi Fon didn't react, she continued and avoided speaking of Yoruichi's disappearance. "…umm well, I was wondering if you would continue teaching me hand to hand combat."

Soi Fon nodded in response right away. "I will."

Her response took Naomi by surprise. "R-Really!?" Her face beamed and she was smiling.

Soi Fon smiled for the first time in two days. "Yes."

Naomi was grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you, thank you!" She stood up. "I won't keep you from doing paperwork and stuff so I'll see myself out." She started walking out the door.

"I'll walk you out." Soi Fon told her. "And…give you a proper tour instead of what I did before." She followed Naomi out the door and went into the hallway and led her to the entrance of the barracks so Naomi could go back to her barracks.

Naomi waved a hand. "You don't have to worry about that, we're friends now right?"

"Friends?" Soi Fon repeated.

"Y-Yeah."

Soi Fon smiled again at her. "Sounds great."

Omaeda was at the entrance when the two girls arrived. "Hey captain Soi Fon-"

"Okay, so should I stop by tomorrow?" Naomi asked her.

"Sounds good."

Omaeda looked from Soi Fon to Naomi. He was surprised that his captain was talking to her in a nice and calming way. What had _happened _in there?

"Okay!" Naomi grinned. "See you tomorrow!"

Soi Fon smiled a little bit. "I'll be looking forward to train you."

Omaeda blinked. Did she just smile?

"Bye to you, lieutenant Omaeda!" Naomi grinned and spun on her heal and walked away.

Soi Fon turned around and went back into the barracks.

Omaeda was surprised. Who was this girl and what had she done to make captain Soi Fon smile? Well, whoever she was, he would have to be careful. If they were friends, Captain Soi Fon would probably kick his ass if he tried anything. Not like he would _do_ anything. He shrugged and went back into the barracks.


	9. Chapter 9

When Naomi returned to the barracks, she had gone in her room and shut the door. It was time for her to train with her sword. It had already told her about the term 'Jinzen' and what it meant so Naomi knew what she expected. She made sure that her captain and lieutenant wouldn't be bothering her, so she could have however long she needed to. She sat in a lotus position and set her zanpaktou on her lap. She closed her eyes and started inhaling and exhaling slowly to get in a calm state of mind. And then it happened.

_Naomi looked around. She had no idea where she was. All she saw was grass and flowers. "H-Hello?!" She called out. Was her zanpaktou here? _

_Suddenly, a man came into her vision. "I am your zanpaktou, welcome to my inner world." _

Xxx

After finishing the training, Naomi opened her eyes and was in her room again. She looked over at the time and was surprised to see that a couple of hours went by. Her zanpaktou spirit had shown her some sword fighting skills and then had told her that they needed to get to know each other better before she knew his name. Naomi was grateful that her first meeting with her zanpaktou spirit went well. She didn't know what to expect and it had turned out good. Tomorrow, she was going to train again and is looking forward to it.

She dusted herself off and placed her sword near her bed. That training made her hungry and she was going to get something to eat. When she got to the door, she heard voices.

"...continue with the experiments."

Naomi's eyes widened. That was Aizen's voice!

"How is it coming along?"

Gin.

"Well, there is still some things to work on." Aizen had replied.

Naomi threw open the door. How could he?!

Aizen and Gin stared at her in surprise.

"Naomi, I thought you were away with Soi Fon." Gin told her.

"I was a long time ago and then I was…" Naomi trailed off. She probably shouldn't say what she was doing. She didn't have to continue her speech because Aizen started speaking.

"How much did you hear?" Aizen had asked. How did he not sense her spiritual pressure? Had she been hiding it? He was sure that she didn't know how to do that.

"That you are still doing experiments!" Naomi replied. "It is forbidden to do that! You will be banned from the soul society when I tell someone!"

Aizen stood up. "Well, Naomi. No one _is _going to find out. Want to know why? Because you're not going to tell _anyone._"

"I'll do whatever I can to stop you!" Naomi was talking big but she had backed up into the wall in fear.

"Oh really?" Aizen wondered. "You couldn't on that night, what makes you think you can now?"

"I-I've been training!"

"You were training before, with the people that have been banned from the soul society."

Naomi couldn't take it anymore. "Stop trying to put me down!" She shouted back. "You are a monster to do all those experiments! I'm going to tell somebody!"

Aizen grabbed her arms and pinned her to the wall. "You are becoming a bother. Maybe it's best that I kill you."

"Oh, isn't that a nice thing to say, Captain Aizen." Naomi retorted. "What happened to the 'I'm your captain, deal with it' speech earlier?"

Gin could tell that Aizen was going to lose his temper, so he intervened. "Captain Aizen, go take a walk. It'll calm you down." He said in a calm, soothing voice. "I'll give her a good talking to."

Aizen took a deep breath. What was it about this girl that made him show so many emotions? He released his grip on Naomi. "I have something I must take care of." He brushed past Gin.

That _something _required Aizen to leave the barracks and Gin was going to ask her.

When he left the room, Naomi's legs gave out and she sank to the ground. She felt the tears coming. "H-How can I do this?" She sobbed. "I _can't_ do it. After what he did to my captain, best friend and the others…and what he is doing _now._ I just…can't be in the same division as him. I mean, why does he hate me so much? Is it really because of that night?" She wondered. "Gin, I'm actually thinking of going to the central 46 and ask them if I could leave." She told him. "No offense, but I can't trust you either since you're Aizen's right hand man."

Gin gave a small smile. "Actually…we do have something in common."

Naomi wiped her tears away and stood up to face him. "And what is that?"

"We both hate Aizen." Gin answered simply.

Naomi stood there, stunned. Didn't Gin follow Aizen? Weren't they working together? "W-What?" She felt herself ask. "I-I don't believe you." Those words came out of her mouth before she could stop herself. "And why would you tell me?"

Gin just gave a small smile. "Well, it's obviously all for pretend. I want to make him trust me _and _know everything about him." He replied, easily. "And, I told you because you hate him too and so I wanted you to help me betray him."

"M-Me?" Naomi asked. "What makes you think I could be of any use? I mean, he said it himself. I could never defeat him."

"Not the way you are now." Gin told her. "Keep on training and you'll see, you will get stronger. You even hid your spiritual pressure before, while Aizen and I were talking, we didn't even know you were there. Aizen rarely shows emotions and you made him pissed off."

Naomi didn't respond. She could hear the desperation in his voice. Plus, she had no idea how she hid her spiritual pressure. She didn't even know that she _had. _"I'm sorry, Gin. You really have the wrong person to do this, I mean…" She trailed off, she was not going to say yes to this and get his hopes up.

Gin suddenly sank to the floor, leaning against the wall.

Shocked by what happened, Naomi immediately squatted to his level. "Gin?! What's wrong?" She frowned when she saw a tear trickle down his cheek. "Gin?"

"I-I'm sorry. I just…" Gin took a breath. "_Please_," He pleaded. "I need your help to defeat him. I hate him, I want to kill him after what he did to the person I love."

"W-What did he do?" Naomi asked.

"He hurt her." Gin replied. "And ever since that day, I vowed to kill him." He took another long breath. "I need your help."

Naomi hadn't spoken so Gin took the cue and continued talking. "The whole time I was _pretending _to follow Aizen and such, he never showed any emotions. I could read his emotions and noticed he only showed any with you. You are someone he doesn't understand."

"Y-You make it sound like…"

"You are someone that scares him." Gin said finally. "Do you understand? On that night, no one was supposed to pass that barrier. The only ones who passes were the people Aizen _wanted. _You were not one of them. Aizen was furious. Plus this whole thing with the hiding spiritual pressure. I mean he was-"

"Alright." Naomi interrupted him. "I'll help you."

Gin hugged her after hearing those words. "Thank you!" Words couldn't express how he felt.

"We have something else in common." Naomi told him, after they broke apart their hug.

Gin nodded slowly. "Yes, that Aizen hurt the people you love too."

Naomi wasn't surprised that he knew. "Yes." Then she blinked. "Who is this woman that you love?"

"Rangiku." Gin replied.

Naomi gasped. "Rangiku Matsumoto?"

Gin blushed, nodding slowly.

"That's great! I know her." Naomi grinned. "She's in the same squad as my brother. We sometimes hang out."

Gin nodded. "Of course you know her." He mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah! I want to know who she is so if I ever have to protect her, there will be another reason why!"

Gin just smiled. "Right. Thank you."

"Okay so, tell me about this plan of yours."

"Well, Aizen, Kaname and I are going to betray the soul society very soon." Gin replied. "It's all planned out."

"I figured." Naomi nodded. "Okay, I heard that Aizen has a captains meeting tomorrow, so we can talk about it then. Talk about how this is going to play out."

"We can't." Gin replied.

"Why not?"

"Well, I was recommended to be a captain and have to show off my skills." Gin replied. "Which is why Aizen is attending the meeting."

"Oh really? That's great!" Naomi grinned.

"All part of the plan."

"Oh. Okay so, tell me more about this plan."

"Well soon, we're supposed to go outside and save some academy students from our failed hollow experiments."

"Am I tagging along?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"The next day, I'm going to do those tests and become captain of the 3rd division." Gin took a breath. "And then-"

"Oh my god, you expect me to stay in the same barracks with him after you become captain? How am I going to do that?"

"Only for a couple of days, because then we'll have betrayed the soul society. But I'll explain that later."

Naomi didn't respond right away. She was lost in her thoughts. Wait a minute. Naomi hadn't thought about it but…thinking about it now. "Wait, wait Gin." She interrupted him. "You guys are going to betray the soul society? We have to tell the others! We should tell head captain Yamamoto!"

"No." Gin replied almost instantly.

There was a sudden realization. "T-This is part of your plan too, isn't it?" Naomi was shocked. "Gin, this…is terrible." She felt her heart beating fast. "I can't believe it!"

"It's all Aizen's idea." Gin admitted. "I don't want to be a part of this either."

"I-I don't think I can be a part of this, Gin!" Naomi held her head in her hands. "To know something crucial like this! I mean, why does Aizen want to do this?! Are you really willing to go through with this with him and betray the soul society?"

Gin looked away and didn't respond. But Naomi had known what his answer was going to be.

"B-But…" Naomi sensed a familiar spiritual pressure and immediately closed her mouth. She just nodded.

Aizen opened the door. "Gin, Naomi. Come with me."

Xxx

After using the kido spell to attack the hollow, Momo, Izuru and Renji started running, with Hisagi trailing beside them. The hollow was screaming in agony, covering its face.

"How can such a gigantic hollow manage to sneak up on us like that?!" Renji wondered.

"I don't know! It seemed it was able to conceal its spiritual pressure somehow!" Hisagi responded.

"There's no way we're strong enough to defeat it, so what do we do? Just keep running!?"

"I've already called the Soul Society and requested back up." Hisagi informed them. "Until then, we just have to stay alive."

They suddenly had stopped running.

"Hey…what the hell?"

"Why is everything getting all blurry?"

One after another, hollows started appearing. They were much bigger in size compared to the soul reapers. The hollows made a circle surrounding the Shinigami.

Izuru let out a scream.

"How can this be happening?!"

"It must have called its friends…"

"This whole thing is just crazy!" Hisagi said, holding his sword and ready to fight them. "There are so many hollows!"

As they got closer, Izuru stared up at them in fear. "No way…no way. I don't want to die like this…I don't want to die at all you guys…" He voice cracked towards the end.

Renji looked around, trying to find a way out.

Momo was shaking in fear, unable to move.

When the hollows got even closer, Izuru let out a scream.

Suddenly, a white light had pierced a hollow.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, we got here as soon as we could." A man started walking up to them with another man and a woman trailing behind.

Hisagi gasped. "It's Captain Aizen, captain of the 5th division and his lieutenant Gin Ichimaru and third seat, Naomi Hitsugaya!"

Aizen walked up to them and placed his hand on Momo's head. "You've done very well. I'm sure you were scared. You're safe now. We'll take over from here. Go and get some rest." He walked past the students, with Gin and Naomi following.

"My there certainly are a lot of them. Naomi, have you ever dealt with hollows this huge?" Gin asked.

"Nope." Naomi replied. "But I'm willing to test out my strength."

"If anything, I'll get the others." Gin assured her.

"Go for it." Aizen nodded.

"Okay, Captain!" Naomi held out her hands, palms forward.

_Why did she call me Captain? Is it because the academy students are here and she wants to show respect? Or did she accept the fact I am going to be her Captain?_ Aizen wondered.

"Hadō 33! Sōkatsui!" A large wave of blue energy discharged from her palm. The powerful attack hit the hollow on its face and it slowly disappeared.

Naomi turned to the two men with higher ranks, grinning.

"Excellent!"

"Nice job." _That was powerful. _

"Now it's my turn." Gin had his sword ready. "_Slay them Shinsou_." His sword started glowing white and at a high speed, extended to hit the hollows, impaling each one of them.

One hollow tried to punch AIzen, but Aizen easily blocked it. He then fired some energy, making the hollow disappear.

Momo was watching this all happen, amazed.

Aizen turned to face Momo and gave her a smile. _Just as planned._


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Naomi woke up. She stretched, got out of bed and went to wash her face. She was going to train with Soi Fon again today and she wanted to be ready. She felt like the training was really helping and she was learning a lot. Of course, it was hard for her and Naomi's body was really sore, but she's come far and she wasn't going to give up. She changed into her Shinigami robes and entered the kitchen to make breakfast and came face to face with her superiors.

"Good morning." Aizen and Gin greeted in unison. They hadn't been talking to one another because of what happened yesterday and they didn't want to risk Naomi knowing more information.

"Morning." Naomi replied and went to make her breakfast. This was awkward for her, after what happened yesterday. She didn't want to cause any more trouble or make Aizen more enraged with her. After preparing, she brought her breakfast to the table and joined the others.

"Naomi, I have a Captain's meeting today discussing Gin's promotion to Captain." Aizen told her. "In about 5 minutes, I have to leave." He finished his plate and went to put his dishes in the sink. "We have to step out and for a while." He told her.

"Okay, good luck, Gin!" Naomi told him with a smile. She already knew what was happening and obviously couldn't tell Aizen.

Gin nodded at her. "Thank you."

Aizen dropped a stack of paperwork in front of Naomi. The bang startled her. "This is your paperwork for today. You're smart, I'm sure you can finish by tonight."

Naomi stared at the pack of papers. There were at least 500 pages. _What the hell?!_ _How am I going to finish this and train today?_

Gin saw her expression and smiled. "Come on, Naomi. When you get promoted to lieutenant, you'll have more paperwork to do."

Naomi stared at Gin. He didn't tell her this!

"She is _not _going to be promoted." Aizen told them quickly. _What is Gin talking about? Is he trying to rile her up? _

Naomi didn't really care, he was eventually going to leave when he was going betray the soul society with Gin and to be _his _lieutenant even if it was for a while? No thank you.

"Oh, I just assumed…" Gin gulped. _Why did I say that? He didn't tell me that. _

"Its fine, Gin. I don't care." Naomi told him. Why would she want to be his lieutenant anyway?

"I already have someone in mind. Plus, I would want a lieutenant to actually _protect me _if needed." Aizen said, smoothly. _Maybe Gin was trying to rile her up, this is perfect_.

"I'm sure you're strong enough to protect yourself." Naomi retorted.

Gin covered his mouth.

"You know what? I wouldn't want to be your lieutenant _anyways_!" Naomi stood from the table and stormed off towards the 2nd division barracks to train with Soi Fon.

Xxx

Naomi felt that the training with Soi Fon went much better and even Soi Fon had agreed. Naomi figured it was the fact that she had been pissed at what Aizen had said earlier to her. But, her frustration was also the reason of the bruise Soi Fon had left on her arm. She had been distracted and Soi Fon had punched her really hard. After that, they had to stop. Naomi went to see Captain Unohana and she treated Naomi's bruise. It was feeling a little better but Naomi had to be careful with her arm. Soi Fon had told her to take it easy and that they'd continue tomorrow. But, Naomi was ashamed that she'd let Aizen do that to her. She couldn't exactly tell Soi Fon what had made her upset. Soi Fon had suggested to take breathing exercises to help her calm down before they trained tomorrow and Naomi was going to try that.

Naomi returned to the barracks, went to take a nice bath and then went to make something to eat to build her strength. She was going to train with her zanpaktou again and she wanted to do well. She was going to prove to Aizen that she was strong! She was not going to let him walk all over her. Not now, not ever. She wasn't even aware of what could happen with Aizen, Gin and Kaname leaving soon. Well, _betraying _the soul society rather. How was she supposed to contain that information?

Her sword started to glow. _I sense you have a lot on your mind._

Naomi sighed. "Yeah, I do."

_Come to my inner world, we will start training._

Naomi grabbed her zanpaktou, sat down in a lotus position and placed her sword across her lap. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled.

Xxx

_Before she knew it, she was in her zanpaktou's inner world. It was like how she saw it before. She was in a field covered in grass and blossoming flowers. She found it so beautiful and peaceful, like she could pull up a book and read right here. Someone had caught her attention and she looked over at them. _

_The man that stood before her was her zanpaktou spirit. He was wearing a yellow yukata with a white sash. His sash held his sword and he had snake like eyes; yellow iris and black pupil. He had tousled white hair and a charming smile. _

"_Hello." It was the second time they were meeting and Naomi still felt a little shy around him but technically he was a reflection of her power and soul. So she had no reason to be shy right? He was here to help her. _

"_I sense that something has been troubling you. I am here to help you." He told her._

_Naomi just nodded. _

"_When you are feeling stressed, I feel it too. It disrupts your thinking and you will not be able to concentrate." He told her. "With not being able to concentrate, your progress in sword training will go nowhere."_

"_R-Right yes." Naomi understood. She was willing to do anything to strengthen their connection. She knew she was feeling stressed because of Aizen and the whole betrayal thing that Gin told her about. "What is your name?" She asked him._

"_Did you forget? You are only going to find that out when I think you're ready."_

_She was flustered. "Right…And what do you mean by ready?"_

"_I'll only give you my name when I feel that you are ready." He replied. "I have seen improvement but it's not satisfactory."_

_Naomi nodded. "Yes, okay. I understand."_

"_Before we continue, is there anything you want to tell me before we begin?" He asked, sitting down._

_Naomi thought about it for a minute. Gin told her not to tell anyone and technically her sword spirit was a part of her. So she could tell him right? It would certainly help her get this plan off her chest and help her feel less stressed. It's not like anyone would know. _

"_Yes, there is something." She sat down as well._

_And she proceeded to tell him everything._

_Xxx_

Naomi was finally back in her room. She had told her sword spirit everything that happened that was making her stressed: seeing her friends go through hollowfication, becoming the third seat, Gin telling her about the plan and Aizen with his experiments. It felt good to get everything off her chest. Because of that, she felt much more relaxed and even he felt it too. They then got up and began the training. Her spirit had told her that it really benefited her to have told him everything and that she was much calmer. They had worked on more sword fighting techniques and even worked on the older ones. They were going to work on more and he said that she was improving.

Naomi went to take a shower. When she finished, she dried off and changed into clean Shinigami robes. She re-bandaged her bruise and dried the access water from her hair, then left it to dry. When she passed by Gin's room to get to the kitchen, she saw that he was packing his things. She stopped abruptly and stared into the room. She noticed most of the room was empty and clean. She knocked on the door. "Gin, can I…?"

"Yes." Gin knew what she wanted to ask. He had sensed her spiritual pressure and could use some of her company before he changed divisions.

Naomi walked into his room and sat down at the table with him. He acknowledged her presence, but his eyes were fixated on the suitcase in front of him. "Hey."

"Congratulations." Naomi said that with little emotion but truly meant it.

Gin knew that.

"I knew you would be promoted and I'm so happy for you!" This time she smiled. She was truly happy for Gin.

Gin nodded. "Thank you." He knew she was happy for him but wasn't looking forward to be alone with Aizen. The new lieutenant wasn't going to know about what happened between them. "I'm sorry." He told her. "This is all part of the plan and I'm sure you're upset that you're going to be alone with Aizen and the new lieutenant."

"Gin, it's okay. I understand." Naomi told him. "And I can talk to Aizen about this. I mean, I don't want the new lieutenant to see us bickering. I don't want him or her to think something's up."

"I can talk to him too, if you'd like." Gin offered.

"No, it's okay." Naomi declined. "I want him to really trust you for this plan to work."

Gin nodded. "Right, right. You have a point." He got up and went to take his toiletries from the bathroom. He came back quickly and started adding them to the suitcase. "Don't worry about the plan, I can tell you more of it."

Naomi nodded. "You're not betraying the soul society just yet."

"Soon." Gin replied and shut his suitcase.

"How soon?" She asked.

"Not too soon, we still have time." He told her. "We'll still keep in touch. I really want this to work." He stood. "I'll promise to visit and keep you updated."

Naomi stood too and nodded, smiling. "Yeah, sounds great."

Gin hugged her. "You are so kind-hearted."

Naomi hugged him back. She could feel the tears coming.

Gin pulled away, grabbed his suitcase and left.

xxx

After saying goodbye to Gin, Naomi decided to start the paperwork that Aizen had given her. She made herself a cup of tea and placed it on the table in her room. She took a deep breath and began. She had finished about 50 pages before there was a knock on her door. "Come in!" She sensed two spiritual pressures, one was Aizen and another she didn't recognize.

Aizen walked in. "Hello Naomi. Meet the 5th division's new lieutenant!"

Naomi noticed the happiness in his voice. Why was he so excited?

The new lieutenant was had brown eyes and black hair pulled back into a bun wrapped in a tied cloth. She also wore the black Shinigami robes with the 5th division lieutenant armband. "H-Hi. I'm Momo Hinamori. Your new lieutenant." She greeted.

Naomi smiled and stood and went over to them. "Hi Momo, my name is Naomi Hitsugaya and I'm the third seat. Nice to meet you."

"Hitsugaya?! Are you 'Shiro's sister?!" Momo asked suddenly. "I remember you!"

Naomi smiled and laughed. "I am, yeah!"

Momo clasped her hands together. "This is great! When I told him I was going to be lieutenant, he had mentioned you! Oh, it's so nice to see you again!"

"I do remember you." Naomi recalled. "You were friends with Toshiro and would often hang out with him. When I left to go to the academy, you kept him company." She smiled at the memory. "Thank you for that."

Momo smiled as well. "Of course!"

Aizen was all smiles. _Good, they are already getting along._

Momo went to hug her. "And now we're in the same division together! This is great! I'm sure we're going to be best friends soon!"

Naomi hugged her back. "Yes!" She didn't feel stressed about being left alone with Aizen anymore.

Aizen clapped. "Excellent!" He grinned. "I feel like you two are going to be fast friends." He put a hand on Momo's shoulder. "Come with me, Momo. I'm going to show you around!"

Momo released the hug. "Okay Captain!" She waved to Naomi. "See you later!"

Naomi waved back and went to sit back down to continue her paperwork.

Xxx

After the tour, Momo had gone to her room to settle in and unpack in what was formerly Gin's room.

Naomi continued the paperwork and was more than halfway done. She had finished her tea and went into the kitchen to make another batch.

Aizen stood at the kitchen door. "Naomi."

Naomi set her cup down and looked over at him while the water boiled. "Yes Captain?"

"I trust you'll treat Momo well."

"I trust you'll do the same."

Aizen gave her a look. "I will."

"Captain, look. Let's just put this feud or whatever behind us." Naomi told him. "Momo is new here, I don't want her to be exposed to this. This is between us, let's just be civil around each other."

"Oh Naomi, you actually thought that I'd treat you the same with Miss Hinamori around?" Aizen asked her. "No, no, no. I'm not that heartless, you know."

"Captain Aizen, please."

"Naomi. I'm not joking, I'm willing to put this…whatever we have, behind us." Aizen told her. "But if you get in my way again, I won't be happy."

Naomi put her hands up. "Wouldn't dare."

"Good." Aizen spun on his heel and walked off.

Naomi got back to her paperwork. She felt bad for thinking it, but she was glad that he was going to betray the soul society and leave. She couldn't handle staying in this division with him anymore. But what Naomi didn't know was what Aizen had in store for her.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: Thank you to everyone who's been reading the story and thank you Andrey258 for taking the time to review! Don't worry, there will be plenty more chapters!**

Naomi woke up the next day. She stretched and let her eyes focus. She noticed she was on the floor near the table. She must have fallen asleep at the table and fell to the floor. She sat up and noticed the paperwork was gone. "Oh my god, where is it? Aizen is going to kill me!" She ran into the kitchen and saw Momo eating her breakfast.

"Good morning, Naomi!" Momo smiled at her.

"Momo, where is Captain Aizen?!" Naomi asked frantically. She was already on his bad side, she didn't want to make it worse.

"Out for the day, doing Captain Business. His words." Momo shrugged. "Why?"

"I had paperwork to give him and I had fallen asleep at the table and now it's late and oh my god!"

"I know."

"You know? How?!"

"Well, your door was open and I snuck in to get your paperwork to give to Captain Aizen and then I fixed your position so you wouldn't get sore." Momo explained.

Naomi's face lit up. "You're a life saver! Thank you, Momo! It won't happen again!"

Momo laughed. "If it does, I'm happy to help you out!"

"Thank you! Oh and good morning to you too!" Naomi added. "Sorry, I was freaking out over that and I didn't even say good morning too."

"It's okay, I understand." She smiled genuinely.

Naomi found Momo was really sweet. Naomi was glad she was here as the lieutenant. Aizen had told Naomi that Momo was excellent in kido. Momo had been embarrassed that he said that, but vouched for it. Naomi then realized that she hadn't been practicing kido at all. She was working on hand to hand combat with Soi Fon and her sword fighting skills with her zanpaktou spirit. The last time she worked on kido was with Captain Tsukabishi and Hachi. And that was…a long time ago.

"Naomi?"

Momo's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

Naomi nodded, reassuring her everything was okay.

Momo smiled. "Okay, I have some paperwork to do so I'll catch you later." She got up and put her dishes in the sink.

"W-Wait!" Naomi called out to her. And when Momo turned to face her, Naomi mustered up the courage to ask her something. "Momo, I know you're good in doing kido and I was wondering if you could maybe teach me?"

Momo smiled at her. "Of course! Like I said, I have paperwork to do but when I'm finished, we can meet up and work on it?"

"Sounds great!"

When Momo left to her room, Naomi smiled. She was finally going to work on her kido.

Xxx

Before going to train with Soi Fon, Naomi took some time to relax and clear her mind. She took a bath and then went to read a book while enjoying a nice cup of green tea. After that, she headed to the 2nd division barracks to start the training. Naomi felt the training had went really well because she was actually concentrating instead of thinking of everything that happened with Aizen and what he plans to do. She pushed that aside and really focused on the training. What really surprised her the most was when she struck Soi Fon down.

_Naomi blinked. "S-Soi Fon, I'm so sorry." She didn't even realize what happened. She was more concerned in Soi Fon's well-being instead of what she accomplished. _

"_No no no, don't be sorry." Soi Fon told her. "You don't apologize when striking someone down!"_

"_But we're friends!"_

"_Doesn't matter, if you ever have to fight your friends, you can't do that!"_

"_O-Oh, right."_

_Soi Fon stood up and grinned at her._

"_What?"_

"_You did it."_

_Naomi finally realized. "I-I did it!" She threw her hands in the air. All those training sessions with Yoruichi, all that hard work was worth it! Naomi felt like crying of happiness. _

_Soi Fon just smiled at her. "You mastered what I taught you, now we move onto the next thing."_

"_Soi Fon, thank you, thank you!" Naomi hugged her._

_Soi Fon hugged her back. "Now, let me show you something else."_

They had spent an extra couple of hours training and Soi Fon had shown her new moves. Naomi always enjoyed learning new things and she felt she could really improve in the future. Soi Fon told her that they were going to take a break tomorrow with the training to let Naomi's body rest. After training with Soi Fon, she headed back to her barracks and saw Momo.

"Hey, Naomi! I'm done with my paperwork now so if you want me to show you somethings, I can!" Momo greeted.

Naomi smiled. "Sounds great! I'm up for that! I'd like to shower and have something to eat before we start though." She told her.

"Sounds good!"

Xxx

After showering and grabbing a bite to eat, Naomi was ready. She had met with Momo in the training grounds of the 5th division barracks. Momo had asked Naomi to show her what kido spells she knew. Because Naomi trained with Hachi and Tessai, she showed Momo the spells they taught her along with the 4 spells she showed them in her first training session. Momo had gone through the spells Naomi showed her to help her improve her stance when casting the spell. Naomi found it really helped her a lot. Momo had given her great advice! Well, of course she would. After that, Momo called it a night. Naomi was to rest up and Momo was going to teach her new spells the next day. Naomi agreed with her as they headed to the barracks. Naomi learnt a lot today and her body needed to rest. It was getting late so Naomi decided to head to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, Naomi had woken up. She came into the kitchen to see Momo and Aizen at the table. They had food in front of them.

Aizen noticed she was there and turned to her. "Naomi, I got your paperwork and it's excellent! You are really smart." Aizen told her, smiling. "I'm happy to have you in my squad!"

Naomi furrowed her brows. _What the hell? _She remembered that Momo was there and she quickly nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"Naomi, I already told Momo and I'm going to tell you now…I have another Captain's meeting so I'll be gone most of the day."

Naomi nodded. _Good._

"This is good, Naomi. We can continue our training!" Momo turned to Aizen. "Captain Aizen, she's doing really well and I'm proud of her!"

Aizen smiled at her. "That's great to hear! You know you can come to me if you need any help!"

"Of course, Captain!" Momo nodded. "I'm sure she knows that already!"

_Oh my god. _Naomi couldn't handle all this happiness. Momo didn't know what he was truly like and it bothered her how much Aizen was being nice to Momo.

"Yes Momo, I do." Naomi smiled. "I'll keep that in mind, Captain Aizen and I'll let you know if there is anything." Sure she will.

"Sounds good. Anyways, I have a Captains meeting now and I'll return to the division when it's done." Aizen stood from the table, cleaning his space.

_All these meetings. _Naomi noticed.

"Okay, Captain!" Momo smiled.

When Aizen left, Momo turned to Naomi. "Whenever you're ready, we'll go and train!"

Naomi smiled. "Yeah."

Momo cleaned her space and left to her room.

Naomi stayed in the kitchen and prepared herself some breakfast.

xxx

While Aizen was off at the Captain's meeting, Naomi continued her training with Momo. That was the only training she was doing today. She was going to take a break with training with Soi Fon and her zanpaktou. Momo had shown her new spells and Naomi was having a little trouble trying to cast them properly. Momo went through it thoroughly with Naomi to help her.

"Don't give up. You can do this." Would be chanted over and over.

Naomi was starting to think the opposite. She knew she shouldn't but she was having trouble and what if she couldn't do it? Maybe that's why she was having trouble. All those negative thoughts. She shook those thoughts out of her head. "I _can_ do this!" She chanted a spell and it fired from her hand. The force was so strong that it made Naomi fall backwards.

"There you go!" Momo clapped. "You cast it!"

"It made me fall backwards though!" Naomi stood up and dusted herself off. How embarrassing.

"We can work on your _stance_!" Momo informed her. "You were having trouble _casting _it!" She pointed out. "We'll work more on your form and then you'll do great! Your form is key when casting the spell."

Naomi nodded. "Makes sense, yeah!"

They continued the training with Momo showing her the proper stances for each spell. It was much easier for Naomi to cast her spells now! She was feeling better about herself and learning the new kido spells. After their training session, Momo told Naomi how she was working really hard, she was having trouble but that didn't stop her from learning. They were going to continue their training another day.

Xxx

The door to the Kurosaki clinic chimed as someone walked through.

"Hey Kisuke!" Isshin greeted. "How are you today?" He asked, while unpacking some boxes. He and Kisuke had just opened the Kurosaki clinic a couple of days ago and Isshin was putting the stuff he ordered in the right places.

"Good." Kisuke replied. "How's it going here?" Isshin ran the clinic by himself and was doing a pretty good job with it. It was really spick and span. Kisuke wasn't a doctor, so he wasn't able to treat the patients. But he helped Isshin with whatever else he needed.

"Good good!" Isshin replied. "I had 4 patients and a couple of people just coming to check out the clinic. I feel like it's becoming well known. We opened just a couple of days ago and it's already kind of popular!"

"Soon you'll need to hire people to work for you." Kisuke smiled.

"My offer still stands." Isshin reminded him. "I could use a guy like you helping me out full time here. If it's this busy after a couple of days of opening, then imagine in a couple of months."

"Thank you, but I'm going to manage my shop with Tessai." Kisuke replied then took a deep breath. "Listen, the real reason I came here was to-"

"_Whaaaaat?!_ You came here for a reason and not just to see me?" Isshin placed a hand to his heart. "I'm hurt…"

Kisuke was used to this. "Okay, well I have something to ask you about," Kisuke looked around the clinic, making sure no one was there. "…Soul Society." He finished.

Isshin nodded and went to put the **'closing'** sign on the entrance of the clinic. When Kisuke gave him a look, Isshin just waved his hand. "We're closing in 5 minutes. No one's going to come. Come to my office." Isshin headed there and Kisuke followed him.

When they were both seated, Kisuke spoke first. "Okay so…in the Soul Society…do you remember seeing a girl with purple hair?" He asked. It hurt to remember her. "I'm asking because she's Toshiro's sister and she may have visited your barracks to see him?"

Isshin thought for a moment. He didn't leave the Soul Society long ago and that description sounded familiar. "Yes, I do." He finally answered. "Naomi right?" He asked, to be sure.

"Y-Yeah." Kisuke nodded. "That's her…how is she doing?"

"Oh good, I knew it." Isshin grinned. "She's good. She had visited Toshiro a couple of times. She's really sweet and I was told she switched to the 5th division with Aizen as the Captain. Why do you ask?"

Kisuke was shocked. He couldn't believe it. How was that fair? She didn't deserve that. At all. He had no idea how to respond to that. Maybe it was better to have brought her along. He rose from his seat and left the clinic.

Isshin blinked. He shrugged and began to close the clinic.

Kisuke entered his shop and went to his room. He shut the door and sat on the floor. _This isn't fair. She shouldn't have to go through this. _He buried his face in his hands and cried.


	13. Chapter 13

"Wow, Shiro! That's amazing! I'm so happy for you! This is such great news!"

Naomi's eyes fluttered open. Whose voice was that?

"Excuse me, that's _Captain _Shiro to you."

Naomi sat up and rubbed her eyes. That was her brother's voice! And the girl must have been. Momo since she's the only one to call him Shiro. She checked the time and sighed.

"Oh, right!"

Naomi heard laughing.

"Anyways, where's Naomi? I want to tell her the good news."

"Probably still sleeping?"

"At this hour?" Toshiro glanced at the time. _**11:30am**_ "Anyways, I don't want to wake her up."

Naomi quickly sat up, threw off her futon and ran into the kitchen. "I'M HERE." She said a little too loudly, which startled the two Soul Reapers.

Seeing his sister made Toshiro's face light up. "Hey."

"Toshiro!" Naomi almost tripped to go over and hug him.

Toshiro just smiled, hugging her back. Naomi was taller than Toshiro, so his head came to about her neck.

"Oh, so it's okay that she calls you Toshiro?" Momo teased.

"She's my sister, Momo." Toshiro replied.

"Well, you are a Captain now, so I probably should be calling you by your proper title right?" Naomi noticed his Captain's robe. "That's great! When did this happen?"

"This morning." Toshiro replied. "I mastered my bankai yesterday and this morning I was appointed as Captain."

"Wow!" Naomi then sighed. "I'm sorry if we haven't been seeing each other a lot. I've been really busy with the training and I know it's not an excuse but…" She trailed off.

Toshiro nodded. "Don't worry, I understand."

"It's just…I miss when we would hang out as kids. It all stopped when I started at the academy." Naomi remembered. "When I left, you hung out with Momo," She turned to her. "…thank you." Then back to Toshiro. "And now you're a _Captain, _which is great! But now, you'll be busier."

"Don't worry, sis." Toshiro put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be alright. We'll make time." He smiled, assuring her. "And you know what? Maybe one day, you'll be a Captain and we'd be able to see each other often."

"Maybe."

"I mean, not right now." Toshiro added. "You still have a long way to go, but keep it up!" Toshiro smiled.

Naomi smiled. "Thank you."

"Yeah, Shiro!" Momo chimed in, already forgetting Toshiro's correction of his title. "Naomi is really improving in her kido and she'll get better in no time! She had a lot of support and it's been a pleasure teaching her."

Naomi smiled at Momo. "Thank you, that's really nice to say."

Toshiro grinned. "Well Momo, when you find that she's ready, tell me and I would love to see a sparring match between you too."

"Sounds good, Shiro!"

"That's _Captain _Shiro to you!"

"Come on! We're childhood friends, Shiro!"

"_Captain _Shiro!"

Naomi laughed. For the first time in a while, she laughed. And it felt so good.

Momo noticed that too and laughed along with her.

Toshiro laughed as well.

The door to the living room opened and Aizen walked through. "Hello, hello." He greeted. "What's with all the laughing? What did I miss?" When he noticed Toshiro in the room, he smiled and gave a nod. "It's a pleasure to have you as a Captain."

"Thank you, Aizen."

"I heard you were a child prodigy and now to find out that you mastered your bankai and then became Captain is really amazing." Aizen continued smiling, which Naomi found creepy.

Naomi sighed. Aizen was just throwing compliments, wasn't he?

Toshiro just nodded. "Thank you."

"It is funny though, how you mastered your bankai and Naomi still hasn't learned the name of her sword." Aizen pointed out. "Seems _weird, _doesn't it? You're a child prodigy and she's…"

Toshiro's eyes narrowed. "She _will_ get it. It just will take her more _time._" Who was he to say that Naomi wasn't as strong as him? Naomi just needed a little more time.

"I have been working hard with my zanpaktou spirit." Naomi told her brother.

"See? She's _working hard_." Toshiro repeated. No one insulted his sister.

Aizen clasped his hands together. "Naomi, you know you can ask me for help if you ever need." Of course, he didn't really mean that but he had to gain Toshiro's trust. If he had to pretend to want to help Naomi, then that's what he'll have to do. "I'm just concerned for her is all. I want her to be able to protect herself if I'm not around."

As if she'll _ever _ask him. "That's sweet, Captain Aizen. But I want to be able to do this myself." Naomi was telling the truth. She's gotten this far.

Aizen wanted to sigh with relief. "That's good, Naomi. I understand." He turned to Toshiro. "We better get going, we have a Captain's meeting." He headed for the door.

Toshiro gave his sister a hug. "I'm off." He followed Aizen and both Captains walked out the door.

Naomi just sighed. What was all that about? What is Aizen up to?

Xxx

After Aizen left, Naomi stayed in the barracks to do some paperwork. It was her day off from any training and she was going to catch up on her paperwork. Aizen had given her a stack and left it on her desk but the training left her too tired to do any. It _was_ pretty easy to do but she was going to spend a lot of time on it. There were about 500 pages on her desk and then she noticed another pile. _More? _She sighed. _Better get started._

xxx

Aizen was outside his barracks with Gin and Kaname wearing cloaks hiding their spiritual pressure, much like what Kisuke wore on that night.

"It's almost time." Aizen told his fellow Captains.

"Indeed it is, Captain Aizen."

"Now, I think we should add one more person to our little plan." Aizen told them.

"Who?" Kaname asked.

"Who do you think? Naomi of course." Aizen replied easily.

_Oh my god._ "Why?" Gin asked.

"She was there that night. When we leave, she'll tell everybody what happened." Aizen explained. "And you know what? I don't want that."

"Of course you wouldn't. I understand." Kaname agreed with him.

"She knows too much and I don't want her to foil my plans." Aizen added.

"What makes you think she'll come with you, sir?" Kaname asked. "She hates you." He pointed out.

"…Good point." Aizen sighed. "I don't know. But I'm not taking no for an answer."

_I have to tell Naomi about this…_ "Why don't you ask her?" Gin suggested. _What a stupid suggestion, she's never going to go with him. _

"That _is_ better than forcing her like I wanted to do." Aizen nodded.

"What if we threaten her?" Kaname asked.

"Oh Kaname, I'm not a monster."

_Yes you are. _Gin cleared his throat.

"So what do we do?" Kaname asked.

_I can't let Aizen take Naomi away or else this plan will be a waste! I have to do something! _Gin had an idea. "What if I kill her?"

The other Captains were taken aback by what he said. Kill her? Wasn't that going overboard?

"And people call me a monster. What are you thinking of?" Aizen asked.

"Well, she's been a hassle and I thought that just killing her will get rid of the problem." Gin explained. "She'll be out of our way and no one will know."

"Oh Gin, are you sure about this?" Aizen wanted to test him. He didn't believe Gin would kill her. "You were her friend. She won't expect this to happen."

"That's exactly why I want to do it." Gin told him.

"Good point." Aizen nodded. "Alright Gin, it's settled. You're to kill Naomi Hitsugaya."

Xxx

The three Captains split up and left to their barracks.

Gin snuck into the 5th division barracks and went to go see Naomi. He kept his cloak on to hide his spiritual pressure and made his way to Naomi's room. When he got to her room, he tapped on the door. When Naomi opened it, he grabbed her and flash stepped away.

It all happened so fast for Naomi. One minute she was in her room, going to see who had knocked on her door and the next, she was somewhere else. She was a little scared since she hadn't even had the chance to defend herself. She didn't even know who grabbed her! When she was put on the ground, she looked up at the person. Gin. "G-Gin?! W-What are you doing? What was that for? Where are we?" She asked frantically.

Gin didn't respond and he wrapped the cloak that hid your spiritual pressure around her. "We need to talk. I had to take you away from there. We're in the forest." He answered quickly. "I have an update." He told her.

Naomi put her arms through the cloak and fixed the hood so it was on her head. "About?" Oh my god, they were in the same forest where the hollowfication happened.

"The betrayal. It's going to happen tomorrow."

Naomi's eyes widened. "T-Tomorrow? That's so soon!" She felt her stomach drop. "T-This is too sudden!" She was starting to feel a little panicky. "I almost forgot about it! Well, I didn't forget but like I never really had it on my mind since I was so focused on training! And now it's actually happening! Oh, Gin, I don't think I can do this anymore! Do you know how hard it is to contain this information?" She was close to tears. How could she do this?

Gin put his hands on her shoulders. "Take a deep breath, relax."

Easier said than done. "How am I supposed to relax?! You took me to the same place where the hollowfication happened!" Naomi retorted. "Are you trying to get me in even more of a panic?"

"No, I wanted to get far away from the Soul Society as possible to talk with you." Gin replied. "And so no one can hear us."

Naomi took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "Okay, what do you have to tell me?"

"Aizen wants me to kill you."

That did it. "WHAT?!"

"Wait, let me explain!" Gin held his hands up.

"Gin, please explain in the first place and not say things that could give me a mini heart attack!"

Yes, he probably should do that. "Aizen wanted to bring you with us when we betray the Soul Society but I told him that wouldn't be a good idea since you wouldn't even go."

"Nope." She agreed.

"And so, I suggested that you be killed instead."

"What?!"

"Aizen thought that it was a good idea but I requested to do it because well, I'm not going to, obviously. It's just to fool him." Gin explained. "I mean, it's better than you suffering even more by going with him, right?"

Naomi just stared at him blankly. This was a lot to take in! Gin was going to kill her to fool Aizen? What? "H-How are you going to make this work?"

"Well, do you remember on that night Urahara and Tessai were wearing the cloaks we are wearing right now?" Gin asked.

"Yeah."

"Well first, I'm going to ask you to make one for yourself." Gin told her. "If you have any questions on how to do so, don't hesitate to ask."

Naomi declined the offer. "That's okay. I was there was Captain Urahara made his, so I remember what he did." She told him. "Every step."

Gin was impressed. "You remember that from way back when?"

Naomi shrugged. "Yeah. It'll be pretty easy for me to do."

"Wow, I'm impressed." Gin was being honest.

Naomi smiled. "Captain Hikifune didn't want me for my fighting skills."

Gin laughed a little. "Anyways, now I need you to go to the lab and make one of these cloaks to have it ready for tomorrow."

Naomi nodded.

"Not now, it's a little late, so I'll walk you to your barracks." Gin told her. "You can do it tomorrow morning." Gin began walking to the 5th division barracks with her.

Naomi followed him. "Okay." She will probably have to get up early for that.

Xxx

When they reached the Soul Society, they both took off the cloaks and Gin hid them so no one would notice them. When they entered the Soul Society, they walked closer to the 5th division's barracks. They were walking in silence and because it was night time, there were practically no Soul Reapers out. Except two.

Walking towards them were Captain Komamura and Captain Tousen.

Captain Tousen. He was there that night. He was going to betray the Soul Society too.

Naomi turned to the Captain he was next to. Captain Komamura. They were friends! He probably didn't know that Aizen was going to betray the Soul Society and bring Tousen with him.

As the other two Captains got closer, something in Naomi told her to warn Captain Komamura about what was going to happen. Captain Komamura should at least get the chance to say goodbye to his friend.

"C-Captain Komamura!" She shouted.

The three Captains stopped abruptly. Gin and Tousen stared at her. _What is she doing?_

Komamura turned his head to her, unsure of what she wanted. "Yes?" It was awfully late for her to shout like that. If she wanted his attention, he was right there.

Naomi just blinked, wondering what she just did. She wasn't supposed to have done that! Captain Komamura isn't supposed to know. What caused her to do this? Why did she startle the three Captains? Realizing that they were staring at her, waiting for an answer, Naomi blushed of embarrassment. "G-Good night!" She bowed her head in respect, face burning. "Y-You too, Captain Tousen." She added.

Captain Komamura gave her a nod. "Good night."

"Have a good night." Tousen gave her a smile.

Both Captains walked off.

Gin looked at her. "What was that?" He picked up his pace. He had to get to the 5th division barracks soon.

Naomi ran to catch up with him. "I-I'm sorry."

Gin sighed. "It's fine. Let's just get to your division."

When they got to her division, they parted ways.

Naomi snuck into her room, not wanting to wake anyone who was asleep. She tucked herself into bed. Tomorrow is going to be a crazy day. She was not up for it at all. She knew what she had to do but it still scared her.

She was _not _looking forward to what tomorrow had in store for her.


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N: **Thank you Andrey258 for your constant support! It means a lot. I forgot to mention that there was a big time skip. I realized I probably should have mentioned it before uploading the previous chapter. Don't worry, Rukia is still in the story and she did give Ichigo her powers like in the show. We are around the time of the betrayal and Rukia's execution. Thank you to everyone who had been reading my story!

Xxx

Naomi woke up the next day. She had a sick feeling to her stomach. She knew today was going to happen but now that it's here, she couldn't believe how fast it went. She got dressed and went to wash her face. She wasn't up for a big meal, so just decided to have a cup of tea with some sweet bread to eat. Not much of a breakfast, but she felt like she needed something in her stomach. She didn't know what was going to happen today and she didn't want to pass out or anything like that.

After making her cup of tea and grabbing some sweet bread, she sat down at the table. She couldn't sense Aizen's or Momo's spiritual pressure. So she was unsure of where they were. She finished her breakfast and grabbed her sword, making her way to the 12th division barracks. This brought back so many memories. She really missed Hiyori and Kisuke. Maybe when this whole betrayal thing was over, she could go and see head Captain Yamamoto to ask if he knew where they were and if she could see them. Even if it was for a little bit.

Naomi got to the department of research and development. She was about to knock on the door but stopped abruptly when she heard voices.

"Why did you give me _that?! _That's not what I need!"

That was Mayuri's voice.

"Captain, I'm sorry about that! We don't have the thing you asked for!"

Oh jeez, what was happening?

"Then tell me and I'll_ MAKE SOME MORE!_" Mayuri's voice rose at the end. What was happening? She never heard him raise his voice like that!

"S-Sorry Captain! I didn't know!"

Naomi hesitated but knocked on the door. She was surprised when she heard no noise coming from the other side. It all went silent.

"Was I the only one who heard the door? _SOMEBODY_ _OPEN IT_!"

Naomi heard footsteps and the door opened.

Akon's face went from distressed to happy when he came face to face with her. "Naomi! What a surprise!" He took her arm and practically pulled her in. She could fix this! He shut the door behind her. "Thank goodness you're here!"

Everyone was staring at Naomi. It was making her a little uncomfortable.

"M-Mayuri?" Naomi called out.

"What is it?" Mayuri turned to who had called his name. Naomi. His facial features softened. "Hey."

Everyone noticed Mayuri's change in tone of voice and body language. What was it about this girl that made him do that?

"Um, I wanted to know if I can use the lab for something." Naomi told him. The memories from this place, they were all coming back to her. She noticed that what was once Urahara's office was now Mayuri's office.

"Of course." Mayuri replied. "Remember what I told you before?"

"Yes." That she can use the lab at any time.

"Well then. That answers your question." Mayuri told her. "Do you need privacy?"

That would be good, but Naomi wasn't sure how she would be able to ask for it.

Her lack of response told Mayuri that she did. He figured she was too nice to ask for that.

"Alright, everyone out." Mayuri ordered. "Naomi needs privacy on what she has to work on."

"What? What are we supposed to do in the barracks?" Akon asked.

"Find something."

"Ya but, _what? _We work here."

"Not my problem. You figure it out."

Naomi blinked. "Mayuri, no it's fine! They can stay. Maybe I can use your office or something?" She suggested. "I mean, they have to continue their work here in the lab and making them leave isn't going to help me."

Mayuri let out a sigh. "Fine."

Akon sighed of relief. "Thank goodness." He went over to Naomi. "Somethings have changed, let me show you around." He led her around the department.

Xxx

After the tour, Naomi went to work on the cloak in Mayuri's office. The door was closed and she made sure no one would disturb her. This had to be done carefully and quickly. She started working on the cloak. She was there when Kisuke made his cloak so she knew the steps. She was having trouble focusing on making this cloak. She tried concentrating but all that was on her mind was what was going to happen today. She buried her face in her hands. She _had _to tell someone.

A crash was heard on the other side of the door.

"SHIT!"

"What happened?"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"What is the matter with you?!"

"I-I'm sorry, Captain!"

"She didn't mean to drop it!"

"That's all we have left of it!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Just make more!"

"_IT'S NOT THAT EASY!"_

"She said she was sorry, sir."

"SHUT _UP,_ NEMU."

Naomi had enough. She couldn't take his yelling anymore. She walked to the door and fling it open with such force that those in the opposite room were startled. "_STOP IT!" _She rose her voice.

"You guys are too loud. I told you not to disturb her!"

"It's _you _that's disturbing me, Mayuri!" Naomi retorted. "Stop yelling at your fellow members! Please just treat them with _respect_! You treat me with respect, why can't you do the same to them?!"

The room fell silent. They didn't know what to do. It was the first time anyone has ever heard her shout. Mayuri was especially shocked.

Naomi just stared at them. She had just realized what she done. She had just wanted all this to stop. She sighed, closed her eyes and entered the office, shutting the door behind her.

Xxx

Naomi was sitting on the floor in front of the desk, hugging her legs. Her face was buried in her knees. The cloak she was working on stayed on the desk, untouched. She had been about halfway done when the whole fiasco happened. She couldn't believe she _did _that! Mayuri was one of her closest friends. She was going through a lot of stress.

There was a knock on the door. "Can I come in?"

Mayuri's voice.

"Yes."

Mayuri entered the room and saw her sitting on the floor. He didn't even see her facial expression. He sighed and went to sit next to her. It was unsettling to see her like this. "Are you okay?" He asked, knowing well what her answer would be.

"Yes." Naomi lied with a muffled voice. She didn't want to worry him.

Mayuri sighed. "I know you're not. You don't have to lie to me. What is going on?"

"I'm sorry." Naomi told him. "For yelling at you."

"It's okay. You're right." Mayuri nodded. "I should…treat them better."

Naomi was silent.

"So…what had been on your mind?" Mayuri knew something was up.

"A lot." Naomi was pretty stressed about all this and she really couldn't take it anymore. This wasn't good for her.

"You know you can talk to me about it."

She knew.

Naomi took a deep breath. "T-There is something I know about today and no one else knows what's going to happen." She could trust Mayuri. "I-I can't handle it, Mayuri."

"What is going to happen?" Mayuri asked her. He was genuinely concerned for her. He never saw her in this state and he was willing to do anything to help her.

"I-I can't…say." Of course she could. But she was terrified.

"Does this have to do with what happened on that night?" Mayuri asked. Everything has been weird with her ever since.

"W-What?" Naomi looked up at him with a tear stained face.

_She must have been crying. _"Are you kidding me? Kisuke Urahara doing experiments on his fellow Captains at the time?" He snorted. "Highly unlikely. Even though the central 46 found information on hollowfication in the department of research and development, he doesn't seem like the type of man to do something like that. When I heard the news, I didn't believe it. I'm sure he was set up."

Naomi didn't _technically_ tell Mayuri. He figured it out for himself. He was pretty smart, wasn't he? She felt so relieved. She smiled at him, tears flowing down her face. It was like a big weight had fallen off her shoulders. "That's what I wanted to tell someone but I _couldn't._ And here you are, figuring it out the _whole thing!_ You are so smart!"

Mayuri blushed a little, the compliment taking him off guard. "Oh yes, well…it's not that hard to figure out." He cleared his throat. "If only we had gotten evidence to help them, and they wouldn't be banished."

"It's too late for that." Naomi sighed, wiping her tears away.

"You've been through a lot, haven't you?"

Naomi nodded. "Yeah. I was there that night…when everything…happened." She took a deep breath. "And…I couldn't do anything."

"But you're working really hard." Mayuri told her. "You'll get there. I know it."

"Yeah!" Naomi smiled.

There. That smile. Mayuri preferred seeing that instead of a frown.

"I'll continue what I was working on!" Naomi stood up and dusted herself off.

Mayuri stood as well. "Glad we had this talk."

Naomi hugged him. "Thank you for listening!"

Mayuri put one arm around her and pat her back. "Yes yes." He still didn't like hugs.

Naomi pulled away. "Mayuri, I know it's asking a lot of you, but please don't tell anyone what I told you."

There was a knock on the door. "You are needed on the battlefield Captain!"

Naomi blinked. "What is happening?"

Mayuri sighed and stood. "Probably the Ryoka." He started walking towards the door. "Finish what you have to do." He left his office.

Naomi will. She continued working on the cloak.

Xxx

Naomi was finally done the cloak. She was unsure of what she was going to use it for. She grabbed the cloak and hid it. She left the 12 division barracks and made her way to the 5th division. How was the betrayal going to happen in a day? Unless Gin was lying to her. She certainly hoped not!

She made her way through the 5th division entrance but she didn't see Momo or Aizen. Was this part of the plan? She was stopped by her fellow division members.

"Miss Hitsugaya! Captain Aizen is dead and lieutenant Momo was arrested but she has escaped!"

Usually Naomi would correct them and say to just call her by her first name, but that was far from what was on her mind. That was a lot for Naomi to take in. "What? What?! Was it the Ryoka? I have no idea who they are, but Mayuri mentioned them and…"

"We don't know who killed Captain Aizen but Momo apparently attacked lieutenant Izuru!"

_What in the hell is going on? _ "I'll go check this out." Naomi turned and started running out of the 5th division barracks.

"Miss Hitsugaya! You're to stay in your barracks! Your brother's orders!"

"Tell him I'm sorry!"

Xxx

Nighttime was approaching and Naomi wanted to find Momo or Gin or Toshiro. Whoever! She needed to know what was happening!

A figure suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Come with me." Gin threw her over his shoulders so she was facing the same direction that Gin was. He began running.

Naomi didn't know where, but she recognized a familiar spiritual pressure. "Ah! What?! Gin! What are you doing?!"

"Throwing you over my shoulders and running."

"Running _where?!_" Naomi asked. "What has happened? What is going on?"

"I'm paying someone a visit." Gin replied.

"Is it Toshiro? Because I sense his spiritual pressure." Naomi stated. She was getting good at that.

"Yes." Gin replied, still running.

"Gin, please tell me what happened! Aizen is dead? Momo was arrested? What is going on?!" Naomi asked. "Please tell me! If the betrayal is happening today, I don't…"

Gin cut her off. "It's not happening today."

"You lied to me?!" Naomi exclaimed. What else has he been lying about?

"It's going to be tomorrow when Rukia gets executed. I had to tell you now so you'd have it on your mind, expect it, and be ready for it." Gin simply told her.

Naomi started moving. "Put me down! I've had enough!" She started wiggling out of his arms.

"Stop! I'm going to drop you!"

"That's what I wa-" Naomi fell out of his arms and hit her forehead on the top of the roof. She got up and rubbed where she got hit. "Ow…" She felt something on her hand. Blood. Blood was trickling down the front of her face. She let out a sigh.

Gin appeared in front of her. "Are you going to co-operate?" He titled his head. There was one answer he wanted to hear.

Naomi ignored his question, and wiped the blood from her hand on her robes. "Tell me what's going on! Please, Gin! I need to know what to do."

"Nothing." Gin picked her up again and continued running.

Izuru had appeared next to them. "Captain Ichimaru, I broke out."

"Excellent."

Naomi blinked. Was Gin going to actually tell her? Or did he know that his lieutenant would appear?

They suddenly stopped and came face to face with Toshiro.

"Toshiro!" Naomi gasped. She sensed his spiritual pressure and he looked really angry.

"I suspected I'd find you together." Toshiro was glaring at them, arms crossed.

"C-Captain Hitsugaya, I…" Izuru started.

"I figured you were behind this. Because out of the three, Izuru's was the only cell open from the outside." Toshiro stated. "If you didn't want to get caught, you should have been more careful. That was being careless, even for you, Gin."

"It's funny that you would accuse me of being careless. When the fact of the matter is, I left it that way on purpose so that you'd know." Gin smirked.

"It's a good thing I arrived before Momo. I'll kill you before she gets here, your blood will be on my hands." Toshiro told him. "But before that, _put my sister down_." He ordered.

Gin kept smirking. "Awh, I _just _caught her and now you want me to put her down?" He teased. "How is that fair?"

Toshiro wasn't in the mood for teasing. "_PUT HER DOWN!" _He roared, after noticing the blood trickling down her forehead. Did he do that to her? He was going to pay.

Gin put her down.

Naomi stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Naomi, run to the 4th division's barracks. They will take care of your forehead." Toshiro told her. "I'll take care of them."

Naomi nodded and began running.

"If you two even think of running after her, I'll kill you." Toshiro stated.

As Naomi ran, panic was on her mind. What was Gin going to tell her?

"Izuru, after her." Gin ordered.

"But sir!" Izuru didn't want to fight her.

"Don't even think about it!" Toshiro yelled.

Naomi heard what he had said. _What is he doing? _She stopped in her tracks and turned around. Let him come! She wasn't going to run away anymore. She heard Izuru's footsteps and grabbed her sword. She stood her ground and remembered all her training.

Izuru came face to face with her. "Naomi, I don't want to do this." He truly didn't. His sword was ready, he was following orders.

Naomi glanced ahead of her, seeing Gin and Toshiro looking back at her. "Don't worry, Toshiro! I'll be fine!"

Izuru swung his sword and Naomi blocked it with hers. "I'm not holding back."

"Wouldn't want you to!"

Xxx

Naomi could tell that Izuru was going easy on her. He didn't even call his sword's name. It wasn't in its shikai state. They were sword fighting for a couple of minutes now. Same as Toshiro and Gin. She could tell that he didn't truly want to do this. He was just following orders. She didn't want to either, but she had to defend herself. She couldn't run away anymore! She has had a lot of training so she found she was doing well, except the cut on her shoulder, which also cut off her sleeve. But that didn't stop her. She didn't do all this training for nothing, she didn't work so hard for nothing. She was able to push him backwards and graze his lower hip but their fight stopped for a moment when both Shinigami lifted their heads to look at Toshiro's bankai.

"Hyorinmaru…" Naomi stared at it in awe.

Izuru took this chance to have a surprise attack on her. Naomi noticed him at the last second but without realizing, she flash stepped away from him. She just stared at Izuru, shocked of what she did.

Izuru ran for her, charging.

Naomi snapped out of it. _I'll have to ask Soi Fon for help on this. _She blocked his sword with her own using both hands but quickly lifted a hand to prepare a kido spell. "Hadō #31: Shakkahō!" She generated a small crimson red orb out of her palm. They were pretty close so she didn't want to cause him much harm. There was a small explosion and he was shot backwards.

Izuru did not expect that! He had a small burn above his right hip. It stung.

They both sensed a familiar spiritual pressure.

Naomi stared at Izuru. She couldn't fight him anymore. He was brought to his knees.

Izuru struggled to get up but stopped trying when he saw Naomi start running where the Captains were. _I lost…_

Naomi came to the scene and saw Rangiku was holding her sword to protect Momo. She looked up at whose sword it was and noticed it was Gin. He merely smiled at Rangiku and flash stepped away. She noticed that Gin went to pick up Izuru and flash step away. She noticed that Gin left as soon as Rangiku got here. She remembered that he told her that he loved Rangiku so he probably wouldn't want to fight her.

"Naomi! Are you okay?!" Toshiro flash stepped in front of her. "Oh jeez, now your shoulder too!"

"I'm fine, Toshiro, really." Naomi assured. "I'll go to see the 4th division now."

Toshiro frowned. "I'm sorry you had to be a part of this." He told her. "But you handled yourself pretty well there. Sword fighting with Izuru. And won." He commented.

"I wouldn't say I _won. _He wasn't able to fight anymore." Naomi told Toshiro.

Rangiku pat her shoulder. "That's good." She gave Naomi a smile and linked arms with her. "Now let's get you and Momo healed."

Toshiro picked up Momo and headed there.

Xxx

Naomi and Momo got settled into rooms and had their wounds cleaned and bandaged. Momo was sound asleep and Naomi wasn't. She was given clean fresh white robes to wear while in bed. Toshiro and Rangiku had come to visit and when it was time for them to leave, Toshiro and Rangiku offered to stay with Naomi but she kindly declined. She wouldn't want him to worry about her. He laughed, letting her know he was always worried about her. When they left, Naomi relaxed in her bed. A lot of things were on her mind. What was Gin up to? Why did he bring her to where Toshiro was? She wouldn't want Toshiro to go through stress because of her. He's a Captain, he must be really busy. Even if she was his sister, she didn't want to burden him. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Naomi woke up the next day. Her eyes fluttered open and let out a yawn. She struggled sitting up and fell back down. That's right. The wound on her shoulder. She let out a sigh. Everything was coming back to her. She was so confused in how this was going to play out. What was Gin going to do? What was going to happen? What exactly was he planning?

Someone knocked on the door to her room. "May I come in?" A voice asked.

Speak of the devil.

"Come in, Gin."

Gin opened the door and closed it behind him. He was in his Shinigami robes and had a smile on his face. "Let's do this."

"Do what?" Naomi wondered. It was weird for her to talk to him as she was lying down, so she struggled to sit up, ignoring the pain from the wound on her shoulder. "What is going on, Gin?" There was a slight edge to her voice. She wanted to know and she wanted to know _now._

Gin held his hands up in defense. "I don't have much time to talk, but I will get to the point." He promised. "I am here to "kill" you." He air quoted.

"What?" That wasn't the reaction Naomi wanted but that was the first thing that came out of her mouth. "I-I mean…" She recalled what Gin had told her. "Oh." Now she knew why he was here. She had to admit, she was scared.

"You heard right." Gin nodded. "Aizen wants to bring you when we betray the Soul Society but I told him I'd just kill you. But obviously, I'm not going to do that."

"I'm well aware."

"So, let's get to it."

"No." Naomi said simply.

"W-What? Why not?" Gin's heart sank. Was she having second thoughts about this?

"Tell me what is going to happen after that. What are you planning?"

Gin sighed. "Okay, listen up. I don't have much time." He repeated.

Naomi nodded. _Finally. _

Gin took a deep breath. "I'm here to "kill you", which you know is not going to happen. Anyways, after that happens, you are going to put the cloak on to hide your spiritual pressure until we have left the Soul Society, to fool Aizen into thinking you are dead."

"Y-Ya but, where are you going?" Naomi asked.

"I can't say." Gin replied. "Plus, it might be too much for you to know." He added. "I don't want to add extra stress on you."

Naomi nodded. "And then what?" Thankfully, Gin didn't tell her. That would have made it stressful for her.

"You take off the cloak but then, you must stay in the Soul Society." Gin replied.

Naomi's heart skipped a beat. "W-What?"

Gin waved a hand. "Oh, don't worry. We won't sense your spiritual pressure and you won't be able to sense ours. You can live here in peace."

Naomi shook her head. "No! Not that!"

"What then?"

"The part about me staying here in the Soul Society?!"

"Yeah." Gin nodded. "After we leave, you must stay here." He repeated. "If you leave, he might sense your spiritual pressure and then this whole plan will have been for nothing. He might sense your spiritual pressure if you leave. You can't even go to the world of the living." He told her. "You must _not leave the Soul Society._" He wanted her to understand and to get his point across. "You don't have to worry about us ever coming to the Soul Society, though, since we won't set foot in here again." He assured her.

"W-What?!" Naomi said softly and then went silent. _What if Kisuke and the others were there? _She looked down at her hands as tears fell down her face. _What if I never see them again? Why did I agree to this?_

Gin was staring at her, frowning. Was this a good idea? He knew how she was. He sighed. "Naomi, I know this might be hard for you but…" He trailed off when he saw Naomi looking up at him, crying. She nodded and that's when he knew what her answer was.

Naomi was sure of this. She was going to help Gin. She then decided that she was going to ask the Head Captain or Central 46 where the others were just to see if they were alive. That's what she wanted to really know.

"Naomi…I'm really sorry to have dragged you in this." Gin apologized. "But, I swear that in the future it will be worth it." He raised his sword. "Until next time."

Naomi grabbed her cloak.

Gin slashed at her chest, wanting to leave a wound but not to hurt her severely.

Naomi cried out in pain and draped the cloak over her shoulders. She did not expect this. She was bleeding and nearly fell off the bed. Her vision started to get blurry and she could see Gin walking towards the door.

"Thank you." Gin told her.

Naomi then passed out.

Xxx

Toshiro came face to face with Aizen in the Central 46.

Aizen lifted a hand up. "Hey, Toshiro." He greeted with a smile.

Toshiro was shocked. "What is this? Captain Aizen, are you alive or is this some trick?"

"No trick. This is really me, Toshiro." Aizen replied. "Excuse me a minute." He added, then turned to Gin. "Gin, he's returned sooner than we expected. I hope you have an explanation."

"Sorry sir, Izuru must have not been able to keep him occupied." Gin explained.

"What's going on here?! What are you two talking about?' Toshiro demanded.

"Nothing really, we were just discussing the finer points of strategy." Aizen responded. "The breaking down of an enemy's fighting power to be specific." He smirked.

Toshiro's eyes widened. "Enemy? I see." He looked to the left than to the right. He then looked straight at Aizen. "Tell me where Momo is!" He demanded.

Aizen kept his smirk. "That's a good question."

Toshiro had a sudden realization and flash-stepped behind them, seeing Momo's body on the floor with blood underneath her. "Momo…no…"

Aizen turned his head to see Toshiro. "Oh, found her. I guess I shouldn't have left her lying around. I apologize, I really didn't plan on surprising you this way. No, I should have chopped her to little pieces and hidden them away where you'd never find her."

Toshiro clenched his fist. "Aizen, Ichimaru, how long have you worked together?" He asked. "Did Gin help conspire to fake your death?"

"He's been with me long before that. Gin's been with me from the very beginning." Aizen replied. "From the moment I became Captain, there was no one better suited to be my lieutenant."

"So all this time, you've been lying to everyone? Momo, me, the Gotei 13, all the other soul reapers, everyone, my sister!" Toshiro turned his head. "You deceived us!"

"Well, I never thought of it that way." Aizen told him. "It's just, it became very obvious that no one was capable of understanding my true identity was beyond them."

"True identity? Momo looked up to you. She joined the Gotei 13 just so she could be closer to you." Toshiro told him. "She believed in you and everything you represented so much so that she was willing to risk her life to become your lieutenant!"

"Of course, I knew. That's the quality that made her easy to control. Her blind admiration, _that _and her abilities made her the perfect candidate to be my subordinate." Aizen stated.

Toshiro's eyes widened.

"This is a lesson you might want to take to heart, Toshiro. Admiration is the state furthest from understanding." Aizen smirked.

Toshiro glared and went to grab his sword.

"Though I can't say the same about your sister."

Toshiro stopped and left his sword in its sheath. He was on guard but wasn't going to take out his sword just yet. "What are you talking about?"

"I wasn't able to do any of that with your sister. She was hard to manipulate." Aizen told him. "She saw right through me."

"If you did _anything_ to her…I swear." Toshiro threatened.

"Oh, I didn't do anything to her." Aizen assured him, holding up his hands. _Physically at least. _

"Then _what _are you trying to say?" Toshiro was losing his patience.

"She had been a nuisance to me ever since I became her Captain." Aizen told him. "I wanted her dead." He smiled at Toshiro. "So I made sure that happened."

"_WHAT?!_"

"I wanted to kill her. But luckily, I didn't have to get my hands dirty because Gin offered to." Aizen turned to Gin.

Gin kept his smile and nodded once.

"LIAR!" Toshiro roared. He was clearly lying. They were just messing with him. It wasn't true!

"Do you _sense_ her spiritual pressure?" Gin asked, smug.

Toshiro didn't. His eyes widened. This can't be. Was his sister really dead? He didn't sense her spiritual pressure at all. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"And it was _so_ easy to." Gin added. "She didn't even put up a fight."

"AIZEN! ICHIMARU!" These two were going to pay. Toshiro put his hand on his sword and pulled it out. Mist surrounded them as Hyōrinmaru was pulled out. It quickly disappeared. "Bankai." Ice came out of his sword going up Toshiro's arms, forming claws. The ice continues to go on his body, forming big wings and a serpentine like tail. "Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!" He went to attack Aizen.

Aizen easily dodged his attack by flash stepping away.

"Now Aizen, you talked enough. Time to die."

Aizen smirked. "You shouldn't be making such strong remarks. It only makes you look weak."

Toshiro charged at Aizen, running his sword through his chest.

But it was an illusion.

Blood gushed from the wound on Toshiro's shoulder. "This is…impossible…" Toshiro fell forward and blacked out.

Xxx

A couple hours later, Naomi had woken up. She was still in her room, she had recognized her surroundings. But she was in another bed furthest from the door. Her blood must have stained the other one and they had to get it cleaned up. She also noticed that she had a fresh pair of robes on. They also must have cleaned her up and settled her into another bed. She was glad, this bed was comfier. She struggled to sit up but fell back onto the bed. The pain was too much to bare. She had the wound from her shoulder and now the one from her chest. She wanted to get back to training. She was going to have to relax and recover. She didn't want to train and make her wounds worse.

"_WHAT_?!"

Naomi flinched and the sudden movement hurt her. She let out a sigh and controlled her breath as the pain passed. That was Toshiro's voice that startled her. She also sensed his spiritual pressure.

"LET ME SEE HER THEN!"

Naomi was confused. How long was she out? What had happened? Were Aizen and the others gone?

The door to the room opened abruptly. Toshiro walked in. He had his wound bandaged and a clean pair of black Shinigami robes. "N-Naomi?"

Naomi struggled to sit up, holding her waist. Ignoring the pain, she looked over at her brother. His eyes were widened in shock and as soon she smiled at him, the tears fell down his face. He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her, crying softly.

"T-Toshiro?" Naomi was shocked. What had happened?

"Y-You're alive…" He replied, with a soft voice.

Naomi hugged her brother back, ignoring the pain and strain on her body. "What would make you think I was dead?" She asked, matching the tone of his voice.

Toshiro tensed and tightened his grip on her. "Aizen told me that Gin had killed you! After he attacked Momo, I was so pissed and went after him!" He wheezed. "And I couldn't sense your spiritual pressure and I thought he was right!" He shut his eyes. "I'm so _stupid!_" He added. "I can't believe I would even believe that guy!"

"That's why he probably said it, to mess with you." Naomi told him, stroking his hair. She was getting teary eyed. She didn't want to put Toshiro through that! He must have suffered after what happened. "I-I'm sorry." She told him, tears falling down her cheeks.

Toshiro pulled away to look at her. "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault." He wiped his tears away. "At least you're okay."

_It is my fault that you suffered. _Naomi nodded and smiled, wiping her own tears away.

"If I ever see that son of a bitch again, I'm going to make sure he would regret what he did." Toshiro stated.

"Does someone know where he went?" Naomi asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Toshiro replied. "After I woke up, I filled in with all the details. Aizen, Gin and Tosen left somewhere unknown."

Naomi nodded. "And how is your injury?"

"Well, I'm supposed to be resting, but after hearing you were alive, I had to come see you." He responded.

Naomi frowned. "I'm sorry to have worried you."

"You're my sister! Of course I'd be worried." Toshiro replied. "How are your wounds?"

"Lieutenant Kotetsu said my wounds will be healed in a couple of days and that I should take it easy when they dismiss me." Naomi replied.

Toshiro nodded. "Good to hear. And how are you doing…_mentally?_"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...you've had about 3 Captains now and it must be hard and stressful to go through." Toshiro explained. "One Captain got promoted; one got banished and the other betrayed the Soul Society."

"Oh, that!" Naomi blinked. "I'm alright, I guess…" No one has really brought it up with her and it's the first time she's really thought about it. "Captain Hikifune got promoted and I was really happy for her…" She stayed silent for a little bit and she took the time to think about it. "Captain Urahara was banished for something he…did." She caught herself at the end. She was about to say "…didn't do". She couldn't tell Toshiro about what happened. At least not now. "And Aizen," She didn't add the 'Captain' part, he was far from that to her. "…betrayed the Soul Society." She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"And hurt many people." Toshiro added.

Naomi nodded. "Many." She agreed. _Captain Urahara and the others too. _She thought.

"Momo as well." Toshiro told her.

"What happened?" Naomi asked. "Last thing I remember was that she was arrested?" She wanted him to clarify.

"That." Toshiro nodded. "And the fact that Aizen attacked her. She is in critical condition."

Naomi gasped, hands covering her mouth. She released her hands.

Toshiro nodded. "Yeah. Again, if I ever see that son of a bitch…"

Naomi sat on the bed, placing her hands on her lap. "I can't believe this..."

Toshiro sat as well, one hand on hers. "You just rest up and let your wounds heal." He told her. "I'll leave you alone to get your rest." He stood up and hugged her. "I'm happy you're alive." He said again before leaving.

Naomi thought for a moment and then stood up from her bed. She took a deep breath and made her way out of her room when she bumped into Isane. "L-Lieutenant! Sorry about that!"

"It's quite alright." Isane smiled back at her. "But what are you doing trying to leave your room?"

"I want to talk to the head Captain about something." Naomi told her.

"You should be resting…but I can take you there with flash-step." Isane told her.

Naomi smiled. "Thanks!"

"But…"

Oh no, a catch. "What?"

"You have 5 minutes, then I'm going to take you back."

Okay, that was reasonable. "Deal!"

Xxx

"Head Captain?" Naomi knocked on the door. Isane had flash stepped her in the 1st division barracks as she said and was waiting for her outside the door.

"Come in." Yamamoto was sitting at the table, drinking tea.

Naomi entered the room and closed the door. "Head Captain, I'm sorry to bother you but…"

"It's alright." The head captain nodded. "Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you, I won't be too long."

Yamamoto nodded. "What can I do for you?" This girl was so respectful every time they crossed paths. He could tell she was nervous.

Naomi's hands curled into fists. She was nervous. She never had a conversation with him before. Their interactions were mostly passing by each other in the Soul Society. "Uhm…well…do you remember what happened to Captain Urahara and the others?"

"Kisuke Urahara did something unforgivable." Yamamoto took a sip of his tea. "I know he was your Captain but why do you bring him up?"

"Well because…I was just wondering where he was and if the others and he were alive." Naomi asked, making eye contact with him.

"I don't know." Came his reply.

"W-What?"

"I don't know where they are." Yamamoto replied. "However, I know they are alive."

Naomi sighed of relief. "Thank goodness. Maybe the Central 46 know where they went."

"They won't." Yamamoto replied and took another sip.

"Why? Does the information have to be kept secret?" Naomi asked. "If that is the case, I won't ask them."

"Well, you can't ask them anyways because they are dead."

Naomi's eyes widened.

"Yes, they were killed. Very tragic. Apparently it was Aizen and Gin."

"O-Oh my god…wow." Naomi couldn't believe it. She didn't really interact with them much, other than the time that she was interrogated.

Yamamoto just nodded.

"Well…thank you for that information, Head Captain." Naomi smiled. Her 5 minutes were probably up. "That's what I wanted to know. I'm happy they are alive." She really was. It was like a weight was off her shoulders.

"Yes. It is very nice of you to ask. Seeing how you were close to them and all." Yamamoto gave her a smile. "Tell me, Naomi…did you have feelings for your Captain?"

Another person to ask her that! Naomi blushed at the sudden question. She nodded slowly, telling the truth but unsure of what his reaction would be. "Still do." She added.

"Why would you still have feelings for him after what he did?" He asked.

_He didn't do any of that! _Naomi wanted to shout.

There was a knock on the door. "Naomi! Come, let's go! You should be resting." Came Isane's voice.

Naomi stood. "Right! Thank you, Head Captain."

"You're welcome."

Naomi left the room.

Xxx

Naomi got settled into bed and closed her eyes. That was it. She made her decision. She was going to get stronger and then defeat Aizen when he came back. He hurt too many people she cared about! He tortured her and made her go through horrible things. He was going to pay!


End file.
